


La Propuesta

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adaptation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Jjbek, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, Sex, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, adaptación, comedia, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un famoso e importante editor que está a punto de ser deportado y para evitarlo hará hasta lo imposible, incluso comprometerse con su... asistente.*Adaptación libre de la película con el mismo nombre.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Tigre ¿Kazajo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gusten mis adaptaciones, mis amores, las hago con mucho amor.
> 
> Disfrútenla...

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, yoga, un poco de cardio y las noticias matutinas, la vida de un anciano en un joven de veinticinco años.

Ordenó su costosa ropa, se dio un baño rápido, peino su largo y rubio pelo para después preparar su desayuno y dirigirse a la oficina, oficina de una empresa en la cual era el editor en jefe.

Mientras conducía hablaba con Seung Gil Lee, uno de los escritores de moda más talentosos y jóvenes de la década, aunque un tanto arisco y tímido, pero para Yuri Plisetsky eso no era obstáculo. Como editor en jefe se encargaría de que Seung diera por fin una conferencia sobre su nuevo libro.

Aparcó el auto y tomó su agenda electrónica revisando cada junta que tendría ese día, subió al ascensor hasta el piso 20 en donde estaba su oficina.

Jamás entendía porque todos se comportaban tan extraños cuando llegaba, gente frente a su computadora tecleando cómo si no hubiese un mañana, otras más corriendo de un lado a otro y mirándolo como si del mismo diablo se tratase.

Quizá todo era porque cada semana despedía a alguien, sí, eso era.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su oficina en donde su -algo- eficiente asistente lo esperaba con un café en su mano y ese era Otabek Altin, un hombre kazajo de treinta y dos años que trabaja con él desde hacía un par de años.

-Buen día jefe, tiene una conferencia en 30 minutos.

-Sí, sobre los libros de primavera, lo sé- decía el rubio tomando el café de la mano de su asistente yendo hasta su escritorio para comenzar a hojear todos los manuscritos que había dejado el día anterior.

-También hay reunión de empleados a las nueve.

-Sí, y ¿Llamaste a… el chico extraño que le gustan los osos?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Guang? sí, y le dije que si no tenía su manuscrito a tiempo no había publicación, pero, oye, llamó tu abogado de inmigración y dijo que es imperativo que…

-Sí, sí, sí, cancela la conferencia, pásala para mañana y que espere mi abogado, ah, y llama a relaciones públicas para que hagan un comunicado, Seung Gil Lee dará una conferencia.

-Vaya, excelente- exclamó Otabek algo sorprendido, Yuri lo miró extrañado.

-Si quiero que me alabes, te lo pediré- Otabek asintió frunciendo los labios y dispuesto a salir de la oficina de su jefe, pero la voz del rubio se lo impidió -Amm, ¿Quién es Moira y por qué quiere que la llame?- musitó con el envase de café en su mano en donde se leía justamente el nombre de Moira y un número telefónico.

Otabek había olvidado eso, el despertarse tarde, correr por la ciudad para comprar el café de Yuri Plisetsky y claro, coquetear con la mujer que atendía el lugar para tener su pedido mucho más rápido, correr hacia el edificio, subir al elevador y chocar contra el chico que se encargaba de la correspondencia, vaciando todo el contenido del café de Yuri sobre su camisa.

-Lo cierto es que ese era mi café- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para después girarse y encarar al rubio.

-¿Y voy a tomar el tuyo porqué…?

-Porque derramé tu café- Yuri asintió lentamente llevándose el envase a los labios para saber qué tipo de café tomaba su asistente siendo observado nerviosamente por este.

-¿Bebes café con leche light, con canela sin azúcar?

-Sí, claro, es la navidad en un vaso- decía Otabek con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Es una coincidencia?

-Increíblemente lo es- Yuri alzó una de sus rubias cejas -Si comprara uno igual por si se derrama el tuyo, sería patético- sonreía Otabek mientras el rubio le daba otro sorbo, en ese instante, el teléfono de la oficina se escuchó, el kazajo enseguida fue hasta el escritorio para alzar la bocina.

-Bueno días, oficina de Plisetsky… ah, hola Mickey- en ese instante Yuri hizo una señal con la mano la cual supo Otabek perfectamente lo que significaba por lo que siguió al teléfono -Sí, Mickey, de hecho vamos a tu oficina en este momento- cortó la llamada frunciendo el ceño -¿Para qué vamos a su oficina?- preguntó confundido, el rubio sólo sonrió y se levantó de su silla.

Otabek frunció los labios saliendo de la oficina del jefe y en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio tecleando rápidamente un mensaje para sus compañeros _“El tigre sacó las garras”_ poniendo en alerta a los demás de que Plisetsky estaba molesto.

Dos segundos después, Yuri salía de su oficina con un aire algo tenebroso, Otabek corrió colocándose a su lado y hablándole casi en un susurro.

-¿Terminase el manuscrito que te envié?

-Leí unas páginas, no quedé impresionado- dijo sin demasiada importancia.

-¿Quieres escucharme?

-No.

-He visto toneladas de manuscritos y este es el único que me ha convencido, hay una increíble novela ahí, la clase de novelas que publicabas cuando esto comenzó.

Y mientras Otabek hablaba, Yuri caminaba sin inmutarse en su voz prefiriendo ver a su alrededor, de hecho vio a uno de los chicos con una camisa manchada de café, vaya que el kazajo era audaz.

-Ah, no, no me interesa lo que digas y sí creo que ordenas el mismo café que yo por si se derrama lo cual es patético.

-Impresionante- resopló Otabek sabiendo que era imposible hablar con Yuri o mentirle.

-Lo sería si no lo derramaras, y por favor no digas nada, sólo vienes de apoyo.

-No diré nada- asintió el castaño cediéndole el paso al rubio en cuanto llegaron a la oficina del vicepresidente de la empresa.

-Vaya, nuestro audaz líder y su aliado, pasen- dijo el hombre de piel bronceada con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias por la presentación, Michelle- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa -Estoy aquí porque voy a dejarte ir.

-¿Disculpa?- la sonrisa de Michelle se esfumó mientras que la del rubio se ensanchaba.

-Te pedí mil veces que Seung Gil Lee diera una conferencia sobre su nuevo libro y no lo hiciste. Estás despedido.

-Ya te dije que es imposible, Seung Gil Lee jamás da conferencias, ni siquiera entrevistas.

-Sí, y yo acabo de hablar con él y lo hará.

-¿Qué?

-Ni siquiera lo llamaste ¿Cierto?- Michelle comenzó a boquear buscando una excusa -Sé que Seung puede ser aterrador, pero olvidemos eso, te daré dos meses para que busques otro empleo y le dirás a todos que renunciaste.

Finalizó Yuri sonriéndole amistosamente para después salir de ese lugar seguido por Otabek, y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería a continuación porque conocía a ese tipo.

-¡Tú! Venenosa serpiente ¡No puedes despedirme!- gritaba Michelle saliendo de su oficina haciendo ese escándalo frente a todos los demás mientras Yuri lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Ya lo hice, Michelle.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? Me dices lo de Seung para quedar bien ante el consejo porque te sientes amenazado por mí, eres un monstruo. Sólo porque no tienes nada parecido a una vida fuera de aquí crees que puedes tratarnos como a tus esclavos, pero ¿Sabes qué? siento pena por ti porque- Yuri rodó los ojos -¿Sabes qué habrá en tu lecho de muerte? Nada ni nadie, he trabajado en esta empresa más tiempo que tú, niño, temes ante mi ascenso.

-Quiero que pongas atención, Michelle- dijo una vez que el otro se calló -No te despedí por sentirme amenazado, te despedí por holgazán, arrogante, incompetente y pasar más tiempo obsesionado con tu hermana de una manera enfermiza que en esta oficina, y si dices otra cosa Otabek te pondrá en tu lugar y saldrás escoltado por guardias y créeme, me encargaré que ninguna otra editorial te contrate.

Dijo de manera tajante dándose la vuelta dejando a un Michelle Crispino con el rostro enrojecido del coraje.

-Necesito que lleves ese mueble que tenía en su oficina a mi sala de conferencias y necesito que este fin de semana revises todos sus archivos.

-¿Este fin?- rezongó Otabek caminando a su lado aún un poco ofuscado por la reciente discusión.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

-No… amm, es que es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, así que quería ir a mi casa y…- Yuri lo miró unos segundos para después caminar hacia su oficina, ese era un rotundo no -Está bien, lo cancelaré, me estás salvando de padecer esos días, ¡Linda charla!- gritaba Otabek afuera de la oficina del rubio quien enseguida cerró la puerta _¿Cómo podía ese chico actuar tan frío y ruin?_ Era como un soldado.

\----------------------------

-Lo sé, lo sé, dile al abuelo que lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada, mamá, trabajaré el fin de semana…no, he luchado para subir de puesto y no lo pienso arruinar…sí, oye, adiós.

El kazajo colgó la bocina rápidamente en cuanto Yuri se acercó a su escritorio, Otabek comenzó a teclear como si estuviese haciendo algo importante, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Era tu familia?

-Sí.

-¿Te piden que renuncies?

-Sí, como todos los días- dijo sonriéndole, en verdad le gustaba jugarle los cuernos al diablo -Por cierto, Celestino me dijo que subas en cuanto puedas.

-Bien, ve por mí en diez minutos, tengo trabajo- dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí como siempre lo hacía, con un aire arrogante y despectivo.

Subió a la oficina de Celestino Cialdini, jefe de la empresa y amigo del padre de Yuri.

Hacçia años le habían pedido que Yuri la dirigiera, pero había decidido que el mejor en eso era Celestino mientras él se dedicaría a su verdadera pasión, leer.

-Hola, Celestino, no hablaremos de mi aumento ¿O sí?- bromeaba Yuri haciendo que Celestino le sonriera.

-Yuri, ya te había mencionado de la feria del libro en Japón, pero no podías salir del país en lo que se procesaban tus papeles, pero sí fuiste ¿Cierto?

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo- soltó alzándose de hombros y sentándose frente al jefe -Estaban los mejores escritores en ese lugar, nuestra empresa debe tener un mayor aumento.

-Bien, hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

-La nacionalidad kazaja te fue negada- dijo Celestino en un suspiro.

-¿Qué?


	2. Nos casaremos

-La nacionalidad kazaja te fue negada- dijo Celestino en un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-Serás deportado, Yuri- el rostro del rbio se crispó negando repetidamente.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Deportado?

-Y al parecer, también hay unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo.

-¡Dios! ni que fuera un inmigrante, vengo de Rusia. Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer, Celestino, me conoces desde niño y…

-Tu padre y tu abuelo tenían esos papeles en orden, no la nacionalidad que pediste, pero sí los permisos, tú no, Yuri.

-Pero…

-Se puede hacer algo, pero por desgracia debes dejar Kazajistán al menos un año- Yuri resopló llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente.

-Entiendo, no es lo ideal, pero puedo trabajar por conferencias online o por celular- Celestino negó.

-Yuri, si te deportan, no puedes trabajar para una compañía kazaja- Yuri lo miró sin poder creerlo -Te lo dije cuando llegue aquí- decía el castaño con pesar -Puedes trabajar en Rusia, en la empresa que tu padre y abuelo fundaron.

-No quiero regresar a Rusia, no puedo, además esa empresa es dirigida por mi prima y…

No quería volver a Rusia, tenía muchos recuerdos que no podían volver a su memoria y lo mejor era dejarlos enterrados. Mila Babicheva, su prima, era la encargada de dirigir la casa Editorial que su familia había fundado.

-Sí, y es algo que sólo tú y yo sabemos, pero debes arreglar esto y yo no puedo ayudarte. En lo que resuelves tu problema dejaré a cargo a Michelle Crispino.

-¿Al que despedí?- preguntó casi con cinismo.

-Necesito un editor en jefe y él es la única persona con experiencia.

-Te lo suplico, por favor, que…

-Yuri, estoy desesperado porque te quedes, si hubiese una forma, la que fuera para que esto funcionara lo intentaríamos, créelo.

-Ay, por Dios, Celestino, te lo pido…- la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolo, rodó los ojos sólo para ver la cabeza de Otabek asomarse.

-Disculpa, esto es importante- espetó Celestino al kazajo, Yuri lo miró con un gesto que decía claramente “lárgate”.

-Lo siento, pero llamaron a Yuri, es de parte de Seung- decía Otabek, era claro que era mentira porque Yuri sabía que esos diez minutos habían pasado y élera su señal de escape -Le dije que tenías un compromiso, pero está algo insistente y está feliz por su presentación ¿Qué le digo?

 _Su señal de escape_ , eso era Otabek Altin.

El rostro de Yuri se transformó en una mueca extraña que Otabek no supo interpretar, unos segundos de silencio y el rubio le hizo una seña de que se acercara.

-Ah…bien…yo…Celestino entiendo el predicamento en el que estoy metido y pues…debes saber que soy abiertamente gay- dijo levántandose para acercarse al kazajo quien lo miraba extrañado.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, Yuri, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Que…nos casaremos, nos casaremos- sonreía el rubio palmeando el pecho de Otabek haciendo que lo mirara confundido.

-¿Quiénes van a casarse?- susurró mientras el rubio seguía a su lado con un gesto extraño, lo que seguramente era una sonrisa.

-Nosotros, tú y yo, nos casaremos- Otabek miró a Celestino sin expresión alguna _¿Qué tramaba Yuri Plisetsky?_

-Sí… nos casaremos- secundo el kazajo.

-¿No es tu secretario?

-Asistente ejecutivo- corrigió Otabek entre dientes.

-Títulos, no importa, no sería el primero que cayera por su asistente ¿Cierto?- dijo palmeando ahora la espalda del kazajo -Otabek y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse, pero sucedió, todas esas noches largas en la oficina, las ferias de libros…y pasó.

-Claro, pasó- decía el kazajo mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa intentando no fruncir el ceño.

-Traté de evitarlo, pero no pude, lo intenté- sonreía Yuri colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del kazajo con algo de torpeza, quizá era la primera vez que lo tocaba a alguien de esa manera.

-Sí, lo intentó, no hay amor como el nuestro- el rostro de Otabek era un chiste, algo molesto, extrañado, divertido y confundido.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Celestino? Es decir, somos felices.

-Yuri, es incríble, tu abuelo y tu padre estarían orgullosos, pero que sea legal- Yuri miró su dedo anular de la mano izquierda haciendo un mohín.

-Ah…sí…legal, eso significa que debemos presentarnos en la oficina de inmigración ¿No? Te lo agradezco Celestino, lo haremos enseguida, vamos…amor.

La palabra era ácido en su boca, _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando_? Debía estar muy desesperado para esa locura y lo estaba.

Salieron de la oficina de Celestino sin decir ni una palabra, era como si nada de ese extraño pasaje hubiese sucedido. Yuri adelantó a Otabek caminando como siempre lo hacía, con cierta elegancia y arrogancia.

Entró a su oficina seguido por el kazajo, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, el rubio se sentó y comenzó a hojear los manuscritos que tenía enfrente, siendo observado por Otabek quien aún no asimilaba lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sintiendo la pesada mirada de su asistente.

-No entiendo qué está sucediendo.

-Tranquilo, te beneficiará- dijo alzándose de hombros y volviendo su mirada al manuscrito.

-¿Sí? Explícate.

-Convertirían a Michelle en tu jefe.

-¿Y es obvio que por eso debemos casarnos?- preguntaba Otabek bastante ofendido.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te estabas reservando para alguien especial? Sé que eres gay- decía Yuri aún sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-Quiero creer eso, además es una locura.

-No te sucederá nada malo, relájate.

-Yuri, no voy a casarme contigo- dijo tajante, en ese momento Yuri alzó la mirada colocando su mentón sobre sus manos dedicándole una fría mirada.

-Claro que sí, déjame explicarte- comenzó con una sonrisa -Tu hermoso sueño de tocar las fibras de las personas y que lloren con tu libro, se irá. Michelle te despedirá en cuanto pueda, te lo garantizo, así que te quedarás en la calle sin un empleo y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, todos esos cafés, las citas canceladas y mis citas con el dentista serán para nada y tu sueño de ser editor también se irá, pero descuida después del plazo establecido haremos un divorcio rápido y podremos separarnos, hasta en entonces, te guste o no tenemos que ser cómplices, ahora, responde el teléfono.

Ordenó sin inmutarse si quiera, en cambio, Otabek tenía el rostro descompuesto por la preocupación y la incertidumbre, Yuri Plisetsky estaba demente.


	3. Dulce Otabek

-Vengo a solicitar una visa de cónyuge- decía Yuri sonriendo entregando un sobre en la ventanilla de la oficina de inmigración, el hombre lo miró extrañado, mientras Otabek estaba tan distante de ahí, era igual a un mueble más.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- preguntó el hombre quien lo miró desafiante recargando su codo en el filo del recibidor.

-La suficiente para casarme.

-Acompáñenme- Yuri miró a Otabek con una sonrisa triunfal mientras los llevaban a un despacho privado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- susurró Otabek mirando a la nada mientras Yuri estaba respondiendo algunos correos desde su celular. Ayer eran asistente y jefe, ayer fueron prometidos y hoy era llevado a inmigración para declarar su matrimonio, estaban fritos.

Enseguida entró una mujer con algunos años encima saludándolos sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola, buenos días, soy Min-So Park, ustedes deben ser Yuri y Otabek ¿Cierto?- ambos asintieron ante la mujer encargada de los asuntos legales de inmigración.

-Disculpen la espera, es un día de locos.

-Sí, claro, entendemos eso y no sabe lo mucho que le agradecemos que me concediera una cita hoy mismo.

La mujer le sonrió para después sentarse frente a su enorme escritorio lleno de papeles, tomó el sobre y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente ante la mirada expectante de Yuri y ante la palidez generalizada de Otabek.

-Les tengo una pregunta, ¿Están cometiendo fraude? Es decir, para evitar que lo deporten y así conservar su puesto como editor en jefe en libros Potya.

-Amm… no, es ridículo- respondió Otabek ante la sorpresa de Yuri, estaba seguro que moría de miedo y aún así ahí estaba haciendole frente.

-¿Dónde escuchó esa locura?- secundó escuchando aquello muy sospechoso.

-Nos llamó el día de ayer un hombre llamado…

-¿Michelle Crispino?

-El mismo.

-Pobre Michelle- susurró el rubio sonriendo -Lo lamento, ese hombre es un amargado ex empleado y me disculpo por él- dijo tranquilamente aunque en el fondo sentía que necesitaba asesinar a alguien y si era posible a Michelle Crispino.

-Bien, joven Plisetsky, les explicaré el proceso que se va a desarrollar- ambos la miraron con toda la atención -El paso uno es una entrevista programada, los separaré y les preguntaré todo lo que una pareja debe saber del otro. Paso dos, indago más, como registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus colegas…

Mientras la mujer hablaba, poco a poco el rostro de Otabek adquiría una tonalidad cada vez más enfermiza, definitivamente estaban fritos.

-Y si las respuestas no son las mismas en cada punto, usted jovencito será deportado indefinidamente y usted, habrá cometido un delito con una multa de 25 mil dólares y una condena de cinco años en prisión federal.

Inexpresión, eso mostraba el rostro de Otabek, algo distraído y con la mirada perdida a pesar de estar mirando a esa mujer, su vida comenzaba a pasar frente a sus ojos.

-¿Otabek? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- el kazajo negó frunciendo los labios mirando hacia el techo, quizá Dios le estaba mandando un castigo.

-Lo cierto es… lo cierto es que… Yuri y yo… somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse jamás, pero así fue- soltó de pronto tratando de tranquilizarse y pensando mejor la situación. Miró a Yuri con una sonrisa mientras este hacia lo mismo asintiendo y después hacia la mujer, que los miraba extrañada dejando que el hombre kazajo continuara -No le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo debido a mi gran ascenso programado.

-¿Ascenso?- preguntó la señora Park mientras Yuri se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Los dos sentimos que podría ser muy inapropiado que fuera promovido a editor, ya que somos…pareja.

El brazo de Otabek se colocó sobre los hombros de Yuri quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, ¿Les han hablado a sus padres sobre su amor secreto?

-Yo no, es imposible, mis padres murieron, tampoco tengo hermanos ni familiares, sólo a Otabek- decía esto útimo con una voz melosa mientras la mujer cada vez sentía eso menos creíble.

-¿Y tú Otabek?

-Sus padres están vivos, muy vivos, pensamos decírselos este fin de semana, el abuelo cumplirá años y toda la familia se reunirá, será una hermosa sorpresa- respondió Yuri tratando de que se notara que conocía al kazajo.

-¿Y dónde será la sorpresa?

-En la casa de sus padres.

-¿Y dónde está la casa?

-Ah… - soltó Yuri perdido hasta que sonrió y miró a Otabek -¿Por qué estoy dando yo los datos, cielo? Es la casa de tus padres, explícale tú, anda.

-En Almaty, cerca de las montañas- respondió le kazajo con la voz apagada. Yuri evitó sorprenderse, no sabía de donde venía, sobre todo qué tan lejos vivía.

-¿Irán a Almaty el fin de semana?

-Sí, iremos, de ahí es mi Otabek- una mueca se instaló en el rostro de ruso al saber que iría a ese lugar cerca de las montañas, jamás había salido de Astaná* y ahora tenía que viajar a Almaty. Su mano tocó el hombro del kazajo quien lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, así que la retiró enseguida.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy entendiendo, los veré a ambos a las once en punto el lunes para su entrevista programada y ojalá que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle.

-Sí claro, aquí estaremos- respondió Otabek con cierto temblor en su voz mientras Yuri se levantaba para atender una llamada.

Minutos después salieron del edificio, Yuri cortó la llamada mientras el kazajo tenía una expresión nada contenta.

-Escucha, entonces lo que pasará es que iremos allá, fingiremos que somos una pareja, le dirás a tus padres sobre nuestro compromiso, pagaré tu vuelo de primera clase descontándolo de tu salario y confirma un menú que tenga pirohskis, la última vez que reservaste un vuelo mío tuve que comer ensalada vegetariana… -parloteaba el rubio notando que Otabek lo ignoraba -¡Oye! ¿Por qué no anotas?

-Disculpa pero no pasaré cinco años en prisión y eso fue lo único que escuché- dijo bastante molesto para después resoplar.

-Todo estará bien, se creyó por completo lo de tu ascenso, eres un genio- sonrió Yuri palmeando su espalda.

-Era en serio, Yuri, enfrento una multa de 25 mil sólares y una prisión federal me espera si nos descubren, las reglas son otras.

-¿Puesto de editor? No, ni en sueños- negó el rubio volviendo a revisar su celular.

-Perfecto, yo renuncio y tú te regresas a Rusia. Fue un placer conocerte, adiós Yuri, ojalá lo resuelvas- espetó el kazajo caminando lejos de Yuri quien no lo pensó ni un segundo para comenzar a gritarle, ese tipo jugaba sucio.

-¡Oye! ¡No!... ¡Otabek!... ¡Bien! bien, te volveré editor- Otabek se giró para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados -Por el fin de semana en Almaty y la entrevista en inmigración te convertiré en el mejor editor ¿Feliz?

-Ahora y no dos años después- aclaró ahora frente a Yuri quien frunció un poco la boca, pero debía ceder o regresaría a su no tan adorada Rusia.

-Bien.

-Y vas a publicar mi manuscrito.

-10 mil copias.

-20 mil copias, primera edición y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, así que ahora dímelo con ternura.

-¿Con ternura qué?- apenas estaba procesando lo de las copias, Otabek pensaba rápido.

-Dime con ternura que me case contigo, Yuri.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya me oíste, de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué quieres qué?! Estamos frente a todas estas personas además jamás estipulamos tener sexo y…

-¡¿Qué?! No, sólo quiero que me pidas de rodillas que me case contigo, cielos- dijo Otabek abochornado, enseguida el rostro de Yuri se cubrió de un ligero rubor al pensar en eso.

-Bien- soltó Yuri frunciendo los labios en una fina línea, levantando un poco su pantalón y pensando en lo mucho que iba a manchar sus zapatos Louboutin. Una vez de rodillas miró a Otabek con una sonrisa pensando en mil manera de asesinarlo -¿Te casas conmigo?

-No, dilo con franqueza- Yuri resopló mirando a su alrededor ya que unas cuantas personas los miraban.

-Otabek, dulce Otabek- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tienes mi atención.

-Por favor, ¿Serías tan gentil de ser mi esposo?- el kazajo fingió pensarlo mientras Yuri comenzaba a sentir una ligera molestia en las rodillas.

-Lo haré, no me agradó tu sarcasmo, pero lo haré. Te veo mañana- y se dio la vuelta dejando a Yuri haciendo el rídiculo en la calle levantándose inmediatamente del suelo, al menos ya tenía un prometido.


	4. Almaty

Al día siguiente, Yuri se despertó demasiado temprano porque ese día viajarían a Almaty, él no conocía ese lugar, eso era obvio, y mucho menos las orillas de la ciudad en donde se encontraba la cordillera de montañas y claro, la casa de Otabek Altin.

Quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto, cuando llegó, Otabek ya lo esperaba con apenas una pequeña maleta, pequeña comparada con las dos enormes maletas que el ruso llevaba. Se miraron sin expresión alguna sin creer lo que estaban por hacer.

Yuri compró un par de cafés y revistas para ese largo y aburrido viaje.

Una vez en el avión y el cual, obviamente, era de primera clase, se sintió un poco más confiado de que Otabek cumpliría la parte del trato. Una vez en sus lugares, el castaño sacó un pequeño folleto en donde venían las preguntas que les harían al volver, el cual había conseguido en internet.

-Así que todo esto es lo que hay que contestar, lo bueno es que yo lo sé todo sobre ti, lo malo es que tienes cuatro días para saber todo sobre mí, así que toma, debes estudiar- Yuri tomó el folleto mirándolo con cierta arrogancia, _¿Qué tan difícil era saber todo sobre Otabek Altin?_

-Entonces ¿Conoces todo sobre mí?

-Asusta ¿No?- respondió el castaño mirando por la ventanilla sin prestarle verdadera atención.

-Un poco pero dime ¿A qué soy alérgico?- leyó Yuri una de las tantas preguntas que tenía el maldito folleto.

-Al maní, y a todo el espectro de los sentimientos.

-Qué gracioso, bien ésta es buena ¿Sabes si tengo cicatrices?

-Estoy muy seguro de que tienes un tatuaje.

-¿Estás muy seguro?

-Sí, muy seguro- dijo Otabek asintiendo con seguridad -Hace un año tu dermatólogo llamó para tu cita láser de rubí, lo cual busqué en internet y encontré que elimina tatuajes, pero después lo cancelaste.

Yuri lo miró casi con aburrimiento mientras Otabek trataba de adivinar qué era lo que el rubio escondía en su cremosa piel.

-¿Qué será? ¿Letras japonesas? ¿Espinas? ¿Un gato?

-No, nada eso.

-Bien, no lo digas, pero tendrás que decirme dónde está.

-No responderé esa pregunta, quiero otra, se acabó, veamos- dijo buscando más en ese folleto -¿En qué casa vivimos? ¿Tuya o mía? Sencillo, la mía.

-¿Y por qué no en la mía?

-Porque yo vivo en la mejor zona de la ciudad y tú probablemente vivas en un escuálido departamento pequeño y uses vasos de plástico.

Otabek lo miró con algo de molestia, Yuri a veces no podía controlar esa lengua viperina e hiriente, pero así era él, caprichoso, irritante y molesto.

Un par de horas después, bajaron para tomar ahora una avioneta, lo cual dejó a Yuri con el rostro desencajado y furioso por tener que usar esa chatarra para llegar hasta la lejana aldea del kazajo, aunque algo no podía negar, la vista era preciosa.

\-----------------------

En cuanto la avioneta aterrizó, Otabek se asomó por la ventanilla para ver a su madre y a su abuelo con un enorme letrero en donde se leía “Bienvenido a casa, Beka”. Bajó de la avioneta sonriendo hacia sus familiares mientras Yuri hacía un par de gestos por el esfuerzo de bajar esas escaleras en mal estado, con el terrible frío y las enormes maletas que llevaba.

-¡Corazón! ¡Qué gusto!- sonreía una mujer de cabello negro y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, era la madre de Otabek.

-Hola, mamá- dijo el kazajo abrazando a su madre, a su lado estaba un hombre mayor de escasa cabellera blanca.

-¡Hijo! Bienvenido.

-¿Y papá dónde está?

-Ya lo conoces, trabajando como siempre- Otabek frunció los labios ante eso, no era de extrañarse.

-Olvídate de él, quiero ver a tu chico- sonreía el abuelo del kazajo.

-Está por allá, ahí viene- señaló a Yuri quien venía arrastrando ambas maletas con una mueca de desagrado.

-Literalmente es un chico ¿Es legal?- susurró el abuelo mientras Otabek sonreía asintiendo.

-¡Hola!- saludó la madre de Otabek abrazando a Yuri haciendo que se quedará estático sin saber cómo responder a esa excesiva muestra de afecto.

-Ella es mi madre, Saltanat y mi abuelo, Yakov.

-Dime, Sal, es un gusto conocerte- sonrió la mujer separándose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Soy Yuri, el gusto es mío- soltó estrechando la mano de ambos, los cuales le sonreían con alegría aunque Yakov tenía algo más que decir.

-¿Prefieres que te digamos Yuri o Yura? ¿O Tigre de hielo? ¿Pequeño piroshki? Así te llama Otabek- Y el kazajo se quiso morir en ese momento, Yuri alzó una ceja mirando a Otabek quien prefirió evitar su mirada.

-Es un chiste- sonrió Sal nerviosa haciendo que Yakov soltara una carcajada y el rubio de igual manera pero fingida mirando al kazajo con molestia.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de este fin de semana- agradeció tratando de ser amable.

-Eres bienvenido, qué gusto que vengas, quiero que veas al resto del grupo.

-Sí… claro- _¿Resto de grupo?_ Ese sería un muy largo fin de semana.

\--------------------

Salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a una linda camioneta de estilo antiguo que manejaba Sal, Otabek y Yuri compartieron el asiento trasero.

Y mientras conducía por las calles principales, Yuri no pudo evitar notar que muchos negocios llevaban el nombre “Altin”: fotografías Altin, abarrotes Altin, correos Altin y demás.

-Otabek… Otabek…- susurró Yuri pero el kazajo no le prestaba atención por mirar por la ventanilla, por lo que tuvo que darle un golpe en el brazo, ahora sí tenía su atención.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de los negocios de tu familia…tesoro?- dijo sabiendo que eran escuchados.

-Probablemente quiso ser modesto, Yuri- respondió Yakov haciendo que Otabek se removiera en su asiento algo incómodo.

Aparcaron la camioneta cerca de un lago, haciendo que Yuri pusiera de nuevo una mueca confundido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos registrarnos en el hotel?

-Cancelamos su reservación porque la familia no se queda en un hotel, se quedan en casa, con nosotros- sonrió Sal dejando al rubio con un gran malestar.

-Genial- soltó fingiendo una sonrisa mientras Otabek bajaba sus maletas dejando las de Yuri de lado, haciendo que el rubio tuviera las bajara sin ayuda.

-Ten cuidado, cielo, no vayas a romperte la espalda- se burlaba el kazajo mirando cómo Yuri batallaba.

-¡Otabek! Ayúdale, sólo ve su cuerpecito.

-Ay, abuelo, créeme que lo haría, pero Yuri siempre odia que tome sus cosas- decía Otabek alzando sus hombros mientras sonreía.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Rápido, amor- dijo Otabek caminando junto a su madre y abuelo mientras el rubio peleaba con ambas maletas, de pensar que no habría un hotel no habría llevado toda esa exageración de ropa de diseñador.

Caminaron por un pequeño muelle hacía un bote, Yakov y Sal lo ayudaron sus maletas junto a Otabek para bajarlas por una escalera. El ruso enseguida palideció, era un lago y había un bote.

Otabek bajaba por las escaleras cuando Yuri le habló.

-Oye, no pienso viajar en bote.

-No es obligatorio, te veré en unos días- dijo el kazajo sonriéndole.

-No sé nadar, lo sabes.

-Irás en un bote- dijo con ironía suspendido en las escaleras, Yuri torció los ojos y bajó, esa tonta nacionalidad lo valía. Comenzó a bajar lentamente porque sí, también le temía a las alturas.

-Ánimo, ven conmigo- lo animaba Otabek esperándolo abajo -Que bella vista, tárdate todo lo que quieras- decía el kazajo mirándole descaradamente el trasero -Te ayudaré- y colocó su mano en una de las firmes nalgas rusas.

-Quita tu mano de ahí o te juro que la extrañarás- Otabek lo soltó para que Yuri terminara de bajar, una vez en el bote, tomó un enorme chaleco salvavidas y se lo colocó ante la mirada divertida de Sal y Yakov.

Viajaron unos minutos por el lago cuando al dar una pequeña vuelta, a la otra orilla, se pudo vislumbrar una enorme casa de estilo antiguo.

-Ahí está, es nuestra casa- sonreía Sal. Yuri no cabía en su impresión, era enorme y bellísima.

-¿Esas es tu casa? ¿Quién es tu familia?- preguntó haciendo que Otabek desviara la mirada ignorándolo.

Bajaron del bote para cruzar un pequeño puente de madera hacia la casa de los Altin, Yuri aprovechó que Sal y Yakov se adelantaron para hablar con Otabek.

-Oye ¿Por qué me dijiste que eras pobre?

-Nunca te dije que era pobre.

-Pero jamás dijiste que eras rico.

-No soy rico, mis padres lo son.

-Por favor, eso es algo que solamente los ricos dicen- rezongó Yuri caminando con ambas maletas con algo de esfuerzo.

-¡Hola, Otabek!- saludaron unos chicos haciendo que el kazajo frunciera el ceño.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué es esto?

-Sólo una pequeña reunión de bienvenida, cielo.

-Sólo cincuenta de nuestros mejores amigos- decía Yakov ante la atenta mirada de Yuri.

-¿Una fiesta?- susurró el ruso mientras Otabek alzaba los hombros.

-Eso parece, ahora camina, mi abuelo es más rápido que tú.


	5. Una pequeña reunión

Una vez que dejaron sus maletas, Otabek y Yuri comenzaron a saludar a todas las personas que había dentro de la casa, y sí, eran más de cincuenta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran como la realeza de Almaty?- preguntaba Yuri en un susurro mientras caminaba a un lado del kazajo.

-¿Y cuándo? Te la has pasado hablando sólo de ti los últimos dos años.

-De acuerdo, tiempo fuera- dijo el rubio deteniéndose y tomndo al kazajo de brazo -Tenemos que terminar con estas discusiones, deben creer que estamos enamorados, coopera un poco.

-No hay problema, puedo hacerlo, puedo fingir ser el prometido mimado, eso es fácil, pero para ti no sé qué tan fácil sea dejar de aparecerte en las pesadillas de los demás- dijo el kazajo entre dientes.

-¿Quieres dejar de ofenderme? No es gracioso- Otabek se alzó de hombros -¿Cuándo les dirás que estamos comprometidos?

-Pronto.

-¿Pronto cuándo?- preguntaba el rubio algo desesperado, pero la respuesta no llegó cuando unos conocidos de Otabek los interrumpieron.

-¡Otabek! Qué gusto.

-Hola, señora Koskiev, Yuri, ellos son el señor y la señora Koskiev- decía el kazajo haciendo que Yuri esbozara una vez más su fingida sonrisa para estrechar ambas manos.

-Y dinos Otabek, ¿Qué es lo que hace un editor de libros?- preguntó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa aunque el castaño no pudo responderle.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Karmina, tengo curiosidad por escuchar la respuesta- quien decía eso era Ruslam Altin, el padre de Otabek.

-Papá- musitó el kazajo con cierta molestia.

-Hijo, él debe ser Yura.

-Yuri, Yuri está bien- saludó el rubio estrechando la mano del robusto hombre.

-Ruslam Altin, es un placer, pequeño- Yuri casi fruncía los labios ante aquello, odiaba que se dirigieran a él como si fuese un niño.

-El placer es mío, señor Altin.

-¿Y por qué no nos dices qué hace exactamente un editor? Además de llevar escritores a comer y alabarlos.

-Suena divertido, por eso te gusta ser editor ¿No, Otabek?- decía la señora Karmina, Yuri casi olvidaba su presencia por los mordaces comentarios.

-Oh, no, no, Karmina, Otabek no es editor, sólo es asistente, Yura es el editor- y entonces Yuri lo entendió, ese tono y esa facilidad para incomodar a las personas, ese hombre estaba menospreciando a Otabek.

-Yuri, por favor- corrigió.

-Entonces ¿Tú eres…?- preguntó el esposo de la señora Karmina mirando al rubio despectivamente.

-Es el jefe de Otabek- continuó el patriarca de los Altin mientras el kazajo apretaba los dientes.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa- decía la señora Kamina con una sonrisa, Otabek formó una línea con sus labios, su padre les sonrió y salió de su vista.

-Es muy simpático- el sarcasmo de Yuri era su puntada más afilada, el kazajo no lo miró, sólo caminó siguiendo a su pader dejándolo solo con la pareja a los cuales les dedicó una sonrisa y salió de su vista.

\--------------------

-Qué bonita primera impresión, papá- rezongño Otabek una vez que alcanzó a su padre en la segunda sala de estar de la casa, ahí estarían solos.

-¿Qué sucede, Otabek? Te apareces aquí después de tanto tiempo con ese niño que odiabas ¿Y ahora es tu novio?

-Acabamos de llegar y no pueden pasar dos segundos antes de que inicies una discusión.

-Jamás creí que fueras de los que buscan subir de puesto de esa forma.

-De hecho, te diré que ese “niño” como lo llamas, es uno de los más respetados de la ciudad, y...

-Sí, es tu boleto y lo trajiste a casa a conocer a tu madre.

-No, él no es ningún boleto, papá, él es mi prometido- Ruslam se quedó perplejo ante eso mirándolo confundido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste, me voy a casar- finalizó Otabek alejándose de su padre quien no tuvo nada más que decirle.

Por su parte, Yuri caminaba por el lugar evitando a las personas, pero admirando la hermosa arquitectura de la casa.

En eso estaba cuando frente a él se apareció uno de los meseros, era algo robusto, alto y con rasgos asiáticos.

-Hola ¿Cómo está?

-Amm…bien, gracias.

-¿Gusta algún bocadillo?- preguntaba el hombre ofreciéndole algunos bocadillos de la bandeja que llevaba en la mano.

-No, muchas gracias.

-Es una tradición, son pastelillos con panceta y maní.

-Soy alérgico al maní, pero gracias.

-Oh, tengo otros de atún, tome- dijo el mesero colocándole en la boca el bocadillo de atún y pepino. El rubio no pudo decir nada, cuando reaccionó ya tenía esa cosa viscosa en su boca mientras luchaba por no ahogarse -¿Delicioso?- no respondió, eso sabía horrible, y no quería ser grosero con ese tipo, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando escuchó a Otabek.

-Tengo un anuncio que darles a todos, Yuri y yo nos casaremos- y el horrible bocadillo terminó sobre la camisa del mesero.

Otabek se había alejado de su padre sólo para ir hacia la sala y anunciar su compromiso, y con esto encontrar a Yuri que parecía abatido y como si acabase de vomitar.

-Cariño ¿Dónde estás?- Yuri se limpió la boca, pidió disculpas y fue a encontrar a su “prometido” -Ahí estás, ven aquí, cielo.

Yuri torció el gesto al ver a toda la gente ahí, sonrió y caminó hasta Otabek con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Felicidades, Otabek- se escuchaba por todas partes mientras ambos se miraban con una sonrisa, aunque a Yuri le temblaba un poco el labio inferior por los nervios de estar ahí.

Unos segundos después se abrían botellas de champaña y brindaban por ellos, cuando ya no tuvieron toda la atención puesta en ellos el rubio aprovechó para reprender al kazajo.

-¿Ésta es tu idea del momento perfecto para decírselos? Porque fue brillante, muy oportuno- susurró bastante cabreado.

-Lo sé, amor- sonrío Otabek tomando un sorbo de champaña mientras Yuri hacía lo mismo rodando los ojos, de pronto, fueron interrumpidos por enésima vez, aunque en esta ocasión, por un joven de cabellos oscuros y azul mirada.

-¿Otabek? Hola.

-¿JJ? Qué sorpresa- sonrió el kazajo estrechando la mano del chico y abrazándolo ante la mirada de Yuri, seguramente un primo más -Qué alegría encontrarte, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa así que ¡Sorpresa!- sonreía el chico, Yuri rodaba los ojos ante eso, aunque la mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba a Otabek no era para nada de familiares.

-Creo que estamos siendo muy groseros, Otabek, hola- saludó a Yuri quien fingió no estarlos escuchando.

-Ah, sí, él es Yuri y él es mí…

-Soy Jean Jaques Leroy, dime JJ.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Yuri Plisetsky- dijo el rubio estrechando su mano y bastante hastiado de sonreír.

-Felicidades a los dos, en serio, ¿Me perdí la historia?

-¿Qué historia?- preguntaron Yuri y Otabek al unísono.

-De cómo Otabek te propuso matrimonio- Yakov pasaba a un lado cuando escuchó a Jean decir eso iluminándosele el rostro enseguida.

-La propuesta de un hombre define su carácter- soltó colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su nieto, entonces, también se acercó Sal.

-De hecho, me encantaría escuchar esa historia Yuri, debe ser hermosa ¿Nos la cuentan?- Yuri resopló con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido _¿Una nacionalidad kazaja valía toda esa humillación?_ Quizá no.


	6. Historia de amor

La peor pesadilla de Yuri acababa de comenzar, no bastaba con la mentira de que él y Otabek estaban saliendo o que estaban comprometidos, ahora tenían que inventar una estúpida propuesta de matrimonio.

-De hecho, me encantaría escuchar esa historia Yuri, debe ser hermosa ¿Nos la cuentan?

-Gran idea, mamá, a Yuri le encanta contar esa historia así que dejaré que él lo haga- mataría a Otabek Altin, en lugar de una boda tendrían un funeral en esa casa.

-Vaya… ¿Por dónde podré comenzar…la historia?- comenzó Yuri mirando al kazajo quien casi se partía de la risa –Bien, vaya… sí, pues… amm, Otabek y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como pareja y… yo sabía que estaba ansioso por pedirme que nos casáramos, estaba asustado.

-¿En serio?- cuestionaba Otabek sonriendo, pero con algo de temor al dejarle esa responsabilidad a Yuri de inventar lo que él quisiera, por un momento había olvidado su viperina lengua. Y Yuri notó ese miedo sabiendo el poder que tenía ahora.

-Sí, aterrado, así que comencé a dejarle señales aquí y allá porque sabía que no tendría el valor de pedírmelo, pero…

-No fue en teoría lo que sucedió.

-¿No?- sonrió Yuri viendo lo que había provocado.

-No, porque entendía todas las señales que me dejaba y este hombre es igual de sutil que un cañón- sonreía Otabek a toda la audiencia que se había acercado haciéndoles reír -Lo que me preocupaba en realidad, era que él encontrara esa pequeña caja...

-Sí, la pequeña caja de papel que él armó- interrumpió el rubio ya que si de humillar se trataba él sabía hacerlo mejor que nadia -Donde se tomó el tiempo de cortar pequeñas fotos de él y las pegó por toda la caja. Así que la abrí y dentro había lindos corazones de confeti que Otabek hizo a mano, y dentro había una hermosa y enorme…

-Nada, sin sortija- interrumpió Otabek tajantemente haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran una exclamación.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Yakov viendo que efectivamente, Yuri no llevaba sortija.

-Pero, dentro de la caja, debajo de esa enorme basura, había una nota escrita a mano con la dirección de un hotel, fecha y hora, naturalmente…

-Pensé que era para alguien más, fue un día terrible- dijo Yuri haciendo que todos hicieran una mueca triste -Pero fui al hotel de todas maneras, llegué y llamé a la puerta, pero nadie respondió y como estaba abierta entré… y ahí estaba.

-Estático.

-Hincado, con un costoso traje.

-Sin expresión- contraatacaba el kazajo viendo que tenía perdido el terreno.

-Sobre una cama de pétalos de rosa, y Otabek hacía todo para poder contener las lágrimas y cuando pudo controlarse, él me dijo: Yuri…

-¿Te casarías conmigo? Y él dijo sí, fin, ¿Ya está la cena?- terminó Otabek con la humillación pública del rubio, ya se la cobraría.

-Esa es una linda historia- decía Sal mientras Yuri fingiendo sentirse enternecido.

-Eres tan sensible, Beka- sonreía Yakov tomando la mano de su nieto.

-¿Por qué no se dan un beso de bienvenida?- _¿Y quien fue el imbécil que gritó eso?_ , quiso peguntar Yuri tratando de no poner una mueca de verdadero enojo.

-No, claro que no- negó Otabek mientras los demás sonreía y los animaban.

-¡Bésalo!

-Bien, ganan, aquí vamos- se rindió Otabek tomando la mano de Yuri y besándola, notando al tacto lo suave que eran mientras el rubio deseaba retirarla enseguida.

-¿Qué fue eso? Bésalo en la boca- decía uno de los amigos del kazajo mientras a Yuri ya le dolían las mejillas de sonreír tan fuerte por los nervios y todo empeoró cuando comenzaron a gritar _¡Beso! ¡Beso!_

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Amor?- Yuri sonrió y se colocó frente a él sin mirarlo, estaba nervioso porque su asistente, estúpido kazajo y ahora _prometido_ le daría su primer beso -Apresúrate- susurró acercándose dejando que el castaño hiciera el trabajo. Otabek suspiró y resopló uniendo sus labios con los del menor en un rápido roce.

-Beka, bésalo en serio- lo animaba Yakov mientras Yuri quería salir de ahí, _¿Cómo diablos se besaba en serio? ¿Ésta gente era vouyerista?_

-Probemos- susurró Otabek tomando el pequeño rostro de Yuri quien lo miró asustado, el kazajo supuso que era por él, por el beso y por todo. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y se acercó de nuevo, posando sus labios sobre los de Yuri quien sólo se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, ahora se daba cuenta de todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a su trabajo, tanto que ni siquiera sabía besar.

Otabek movió sus labios apenas unos milímetros para evitar el adormecimiento de sus labios, Yuri por su parte giró su rostro para no chocar con la nariz del castaño, cerró los ojos moviendo sus labios igualmente, de pronto pensó que se sentía cálido y sobre todo con las manos de Otabek en su rostro, se sentía…bien.

Con ese pensamiento se separó de él mirándolo con miedo y sonriendo enseguida recordando dónde estaba, Otabek hizo lo mismo sonriéndole a la audiencia quienes vitoreaban victoriosos.

Se miraron unos segundos algo confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero quizá lo mejor era acostumbrarse a eso ya que seguramente les pedirían varios. Yuri pensó que tal vez era buena idea pedirle a Otabek que lo enseñara a besar… pero _¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Soy tan feliz por los dos, muy feliz- sonreía Yakov llegando hasta ellos abrazándolos a ambos. Yuri había recibido su primer beso y ahora un abrazo fraternal, ya era bastante por hoy.


	7. Vitya

La fiesta terminó entre barullos y sonrisas, claro que no de parte de Yuri a quien no dejaban despegarse de Otabek, por lo que estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, cenando y platicando con sus familiares, ahí, Yuri pudo notar lo querido que era el kazajo.

Una vez terminada la cena, los llevaron a la que sería su habitación, la cual Yuri supuso, era la habitación del kazajo. En cuanto entraron no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa ante una ligera sonrisa de Otabek al verlo, ahora estaba seguro que ese hombre no usaba vasos de plástico en su departamento.

-Esto es… hermoso… qué vista- susurraba Yuri a Yakov y a Sal, quienes le sonreían encantados. La habitación era enorme y los grandes ventanales dejaban ver las bellas y nubladas montañas de Almaty.

-¿Y la cama qué tal?- preguntaba Yakov poniendo incómodos tanto a Otabek como a Yuri quien sonrió nervioso hablando atropelladamente.

-Sí, es genial…amm exquisita cama…es… ¿Dónde dormirá Otabek?

-Ay, cielo, no nos hacemos ilusiones de que no duerman en la misma cama, así que dormirán juntos- sonrió Sal haciendo que el rubio asintiera lentamente.

-Vaya… qué bien… porque nos acurrucamos ¿Verdad, tesoro?

-Sí, nos encanta hacer eso- decía Otabek con una sonrisa, algo burlona por las expresiones del pequeño ruso. En ese momento, un pequeño perro de raza Akita entraba por la puerta ladrándole directamente al rubio.

-¡Ah!- gritó en cuanto el pequeño perro se le acercó con la intención de morderlo con sus pequeños dientecitos.

-Pórtate bien, Vitya- regañó Yakov cargando al pequeño perro -Es nuestro pequeño Vitya, lo adoptamos hace unas semanas, lo llamamos así porque adoramos a Víktor Nikiforov.

-Qué lindo, Vitya- susurró Otabek tomando al perro entre sus brazos. Yuri hizo un gesto incómodo, no le gustaban los animales y ¿ _Víktor Nikiforov? ¿El patinador?_ Esa familia era sí que era especial.

-Por favor, no lo dejen afuera o las águilas se lo llevaran.

-No, no le hagas caso, bebé, sólo bromea, así es el abuelo- le hablaba Otabek al perro mientras este le lamía el rostro ante la mueca de asco de Yuri.

-Aquí tenemos de todo, toallas, papel y todo lo que necesiten- sonreía Sal yendo hacía un enorme armario de madera en donde estaba todas esas cosas.

-Y si les da frío en la noche, usen esta, tiene poderes especiales- sonrió Yakov tomando una cobija enorme de lana con bordados tribales dejándola en las manos de Yuri.

-¿Cuáles poderes especiales?

-Es la fábrica de bebés- Yuri la arrojó a la cama enseguida sintiendo cierta repulsión para después dirigirse a Yakov.

-Bueno, sabe que eso no funcionará ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero puede que les de la idea de adoptar- Sal y Yakov sonrieron mientras Yuri ya no sabía dónde esconderse.

-Será mejor ir a dormir, fue una linda velada, que tengan una linda noche- sonrió Sal besando las mejillas de ambos mientras Yakov tomaba a Vitya entre sus brazos.

-Descansen- les dijo el anciano con un deje de picardía alzando ambas cejas mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Sí, gracias abuelo- dijeron Yuri y Otabek algo confundidos por su actitud.

-Descansen- repitió Yakov de la misma manera.

-Buenas noches, abuelo, que descanse, duerma bien- dijeron cada uno con una extraña sonrisa.

-Descansen- dijo por última vez cerrando la puerta dejándolos muy incómodos.

\-------------------

Otabek tomó la fábrica de bebés para colocarla en el suelo, así como un par de cobijas extras y una almohada, mientras Yuri se había instalado en la cama. Justo ahora estaba en el baño colocándose su ropa de dormir.

-¿Así que no habías venido en un tiempo?- preguntó desde el baño tratando de tener una conversación decente con el castaño.

-No he tenido muchas vacaciones en estos dos años- respondió Otabek recostado en el piso listo para dormir.

-Deja de quejarte- Yuri abrió la puerta del baño con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –No mires.

-No lo haré.

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?

-No veo nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, muy seguro- el kazajo miraba hacia el techo, pero era obvio que vería muy bien cuando Yuri pasara a su lado. Y eso hizo, el rubio pasó corriendo vistiendo solamente un pequeño short de animal print y una playera negra desgastada, además de verlo por primera vez con el cabello suelto y no recogido en esa rígida coleta.

-¿Esa es la ropa con la que decidiste venir a Almaty?- preguntó enseguida alzándose. _Estúpido Otabek, lo había visto._

-Ah, sí- respondió alargando el sí por la obviedad -Porque se suponía que estaría en un hotel, solo ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Qué tal si te duermes?

-Sí- respondió Yuri acomodando una almohada y recostándose, esa cama era demasiado suave y cómoda, tanto, que en segundos ya estaba profundamente dormido.

\--------------

Por la mañana, el celular de Yuri comenzó a sonar con ese pitido insistente, se despertó de repente sin saber bien en dónde estaba.

-Otabek, teléfono… Otabek, Otabek, teléfono- susurraba adormilado buscando su celular entre la sábanas.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?- respondió el kazajo desde el suelo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Otabek ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?- preguntaba el rubio buscando por toda la cama desordenándola.

-En tu mochila, bolsa delantera- respondió Otabek como si de un robot se tratase, Yuri se estiró cayendo de la cama importándole poco y tomando su celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Seung? ¡Seung! Qué gusto… ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?- gritaba Yuri caminando por toda la habitación en busca de una mejor señal -La señal es horrible, Seung, dame un minuto.

-¡Yuri! Deja dormir- le gritó Otabek algo cabreado por los gritos que daba, este lo miró con mala cara tomando uno de los suéteres que había en el armario y saliendo de la habitación hacia el patio.

-¿Seung? Ya puedo oírte, oye lamento que sientas que te presioné para dar esa entrevista pero…claro que quiero que seas feliz…sí, sí Seung.

Hablaba el ruso saliendo al patio trasero sin darse cuenta que el pequeño Vitya lo seguía y que además perdía comunicación.

-¿Seung? ¿Seung? Todo estará bien, pero si no puedes con ello, puedo llamarlos y cancelar… sí, tienes razón… claro que te escucho, adoro escucharte Vitya lo siguió hasta estar cerca de él y comenzar a ladrarle, Yuri lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -Sentado- susurró para continuar con su llamada -Seung, para serte franco, creo que sería un enorme error cancelar porque… por muchos años me has…

Y se quedó callado al escuchar el chillido de un águila muy cerca de él, muy cerca de Vitya, quien empezó a ladrar hacia el ave. Yuri siguió hablando, pero siguiendo con la mirada a la enorme ave que rondaba al perro de los Altin.

-…me has inspirado con tus hermosas palabras y creo que es tiempo de que el mundo las conozca también, están tan llenas de pasión, todos deberían poder leerlas…y ¡Espera un segundo!

Gritó en cuanto el águila tomó entre sus garras al pequeño perro, corrió tras ellos, y en su desesperación arrojó su celular haciendo que el ave soltara a Vitya en sus brazos. De nuevo corrió por su celular agradeciendo a Dios que estuviera completo y aún con la llamada de Seung en línea.

-Lo siento Seung, te decía… es tu legado…- parloteaba con el perro bajo su brazo y mirando detrás de él porque esa tonta ave los seguía -Es tiempo de que le presentes al mundo tu legado, dame mañana tu decisión y salúdame a Phichit y…

El águila se acercó a ellos haciendo que por inercia alzara su brazo para proteger su cabeza, el águila se llevó lo que tuvo a su alcance… el celular del rubio.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿Lo quieres? ¿Sí? Comételo, pero dame el teléfono- comenzó tomando a Vitya en sus manos y ofreciéndoselo al águila, mientras, por la ventana, Sal y Yakov lo miraba enternecidos pensando que le hacía mimos al perro.

-¿No crees que en tierno?- decía Sal mirando a Yuri con Vitya, de pronto, Otabek bajó mirando por la ventana lo mismo que su madre y su abuelo, a un Yuri haciendo algo extraño con el perro y además de que tenía puesto uno de sus suéteres.

-Hola, buenos días.

-¿Ya lo viste? Está jugando con él, creí que no le agradaba.

-¿Puedes ir por él? tenemos un día planeado y tiene que estar preparado- Otabek frunció los labios sabiendo que a Yuri no le gustaría salir. Salió en su búsqueda mirando como corría de un lado para otro con el pequeño Vitya.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Tu abuelo hablaba en serio- dijo con la voz agitada -El águila vino y…se llevó al perro pero yo lo salvé y luego volvió…y se llevó mi teléfono.

-¿Te drogaste?

-¡No! en serio tiene mi teléfono y Seung me llamará a ese número.

-Relájate ¿Sí? Ordenaré otro teléfono, mismo número e iremos a la ciudad mañana si quieres.

-¿De verdad? Está bien, ahora, tú regresa a tu casa- respiraba el rubio más tranquilo bajando a Vitya de sus brazos.

-Debes estar listo.

-¿Para qué?

-Saldrás con mi abuelo y mi madre, tienen un día planeado para ti.

-No quiero salir- negó Yuri con el seño fruncido.

-De compras, de paseo y una sorpresa- dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa.

-Odio las sorpresas y las compras.

-Tranquilo, te divertirás.

-Odio salir.

-Irás- dijo mirándolo con autoridad.

-No, no quiero hacerlo.

-Que sí.

-No voy a ir.

-Irás y ahora dame un abrazo, no querrás que sepan que peleamos- dijo el kazajo acercándose a Yuri para tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras este se quedaba estático.

-No quiero- musitó sin corresponder a su abrazo, Otabek lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, acarició su espalda y su suave cabello, pero una de sus manos bajó hasta el trasero de Yuri, el cual comenzó a acariciar y palmear.

-Qué lindo abrazo, cálido abrazo, lindo.

-Si vuelves a tocarme, cuando duermas te castraré ¿Entiendes?- susurró contra su oído haciendo que el kazajo se separará inmediatamente de él sonriéndole y besando su frente, algo que dejó desencajado al rubio.


	8. Afortunado

Ruslam jugaba golf en solitario arrojando las pelotas hacia el lago, lucía tan estoico y serio, como siempre acostumbraba, Otabek llegó a su encuentro en lo que Yuri se daba una ducha.

-¿Querías verme?

-Tu madre compró estas ecopelotas, se disuelven en el agua, no sé cómo encuentra estas cosas, como sea, ella está algo molesta, al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión en la cena.

-No, no lo fuiste.

-Fue todo un show saber que te vas a casar con Yura, en especial cuando nadie sabía que tenías pareja, el punto es que te debo una disculpa.

Ruslam extendió su mano hacia su hijo quien frunció los labios algo renuente, pero tomando la mano de su padre.

-La acepto.

-Hay algo más- Otabek sabía que su padre no podía sólo pedirle una disculpa -He revisado mis planes de retiro recientemente y estuve pensando que realicé todo en mi vida, prácticamente construí un imperio con tu madre de la nada, y no importara a menos que…

-Ya lo discutimos, papá, a menos que puedas heredarlo.

-Pues quiero discutirlo de nuevo- dijo elevando un poco la voz -Tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí, he sido muy comprensivo sobre tus aventuras en Astaná, pero necesito que vuelvas a casa…

-Ahí vas otra vez ¿Cuándo tomarás en serio lo que hago?

-Cuando tú actúes en serio.

-Lo lamento, siento pena por ti- dijo tratando de que por enésima vez su padre comprendiera- Quisiera que tuvieras otro hijo, en serio, uno que quisiera estar aquí, uno que quisiera los negocios de la familia, alguien que quisiera casarse con quien tú lo apruebes y que no sea gay, pero para mí no funciona eso. Puede parecerte extraña mi vida en Astaná, sentado en una oficina leyendo libros, pero eso me hace feliz ¿Entiendes?

-Si tú me dices que eso te hace feliz, hijo, no tengo nada que decir- soltó Ruslam alzándose de hombros evitando una nueva discusión.

-Sí, que novedad. Disculpa no aceptada, diviértete- dijo Otabek algo lastimado y regresando a su casa dejando a su padre solo.

\--------------------------

Yuri fue llevado a un bar, qué novedad y la verdad lo era, un bar en medio de las montañas era irreal.

Estaba sentado con cara de pocos amigos junto a Yakov, Sal y Jean, el extraño amigo de Otabek quien lucía feliz de estar ahí.

-Espero que estés listo para tu gran sorpresa, es uno de los grandes tesoros que tenemos en este lugar- sonreía Sal mientras Yuri sonreía confundido.

-Oh, sí claro- soltó dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, en ese momento las luces del lugar se apagaron lentamente y una música sexy y divertida comenzaba a escucharse, en la mente de Yuri se cruzó la idea de que estaba a punto de presenciar algo que no deseaba.

-¿Estás listo?- sonreía Jean tomando su mano y sonriendo mientras en el escenario frente a ellos se iluminó una silla, aunque la bola de luz viajó por todos lados instalándose por encima de la barra, en donde una cortina se abrió dejando ver a… _¿El mesero?_

El mesero que lo había recibido con ese asqueroso bocadillo de atún estaba vestido sólo con un moño en el cuello y un pantalón negro, dejando su…voluptuoso cuerpo a la vista de todos.

Era un stripper.

 _¿Nishigori?_ Algo así era su nombre, había bajado del lugar por una cuerda intentándolo hacer de una manera sensual, aunque la cara de Yuri reflejaba todo lo contrario, el hombre bailaba al ritmo de la música, pero de manera algo torpe y extraña.

-Nishigori es el único bailarín exótico del pueblo, tenemos suerte de tenerlo- sonreía Sal aplaudiendo, aunque no era la única, hombres y mujeres soltaban gritos y aplausos hacia el _¿Stripper?_

Sal sacó un fajo de billetes llamando a Nishigori agitándolos en su mano mientras Jean sacaba un velo blanco y comenzaba a colocárselo a Yuri aprovechándose de la confusión del rubio.

Nishigori le sonrió tendiéndole la mano al rubio quien sonreía casi con miedo y vergüenza mientras sus acompañantes lo instaban a pasar junto a él.

-No, es un lindo gesto, pero no es necesario…yo…está bien, aquí voy- si no lo hacía ese tipo jamás se iría.

Pasó junto a él para sentarse en la silla y la pesadilla comenzó, al menos para Yuri ya que la audiencia se escuchaba extasiada con lo que veía. Nishigori se colocó frente a él tirando de su pantalón como un profesional del baile exótico, dejando así su cuerpo libre, quedando sólo con el moño y un diminuto slip negro. Comenzó a menearse frente al ruso quien puso sus manos al frente, pero sólo para evitar que lo tocara, aunque pareciese que quería tocar el trasero del oriental. El cual se menaba moviendo su pelvis por todos lados ante la incomodidad del rubio quien evitaba a toda costa mirarlo. Nishigori tomó la mano de Yuri besando su mano y colocándola en su rostro.

-Qué dulce- susurró el rubio con una sonrisa fingida, entonces, el oriental metió los dedos de Yuri a su boca haciendo que este los alejara de inmediato negando con una sonrisa y una mirada asesina. Aunque el stripper no le tomó importancia ya que siguió bailando al ritmo de la música, moviendo su trasero frente a él.

-¡Golpéalo!

-¿Qué?

-Golpea su trasero, Yuri- gritaba Sal y Yakov sonriendo. Yuri no quería quedar mal con ellos así que con una gran cara de repugnancia, lo hizo, golpeó una de las nalgas de Nishigori. Una vez hecho esto, bajó del escenario sin ninguna pizca de dignidad.

Llegó a su mesa sonriendo había sido divertido, desagradable, pero divertido después de todo, le tomó un trago a su cerveza y se disculpó para tomar un poco de aire.

Salió a respirar algo más que tabaco y sudor, se quitó el velo que llevaba encima y exhaló, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía, tanto, que parecía ya no saberlo hacer. La puerta se escuchó dejando salir a Jean.

-Hola, ahí estás ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, bien, sólo vine a tomar algo de aire.

-Ajá, a veces los Altin suelen ser muy abrumadores- sonreía el joven de ojos grises.

-Sí, a veces- aceptó frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Es diferente a Astaná?

-¿Aquí? Un poco ¿Has ido?

-No, nací en Canadá, pero por motivos de trabajo mis padres se mudaron hasta aquí, desde entonces jamás he salido, siempre fue el sueño de Otabek, pero no el mío.

-Ustedes iban en serio ¿No?- preguntó el ruso mirando el brillo en la mirada de Jean cada vez que mencionaba el nombre del kazajo y que fue eso justamente lo que lo hizo descubrirlo.

-Pues estuvimos juntos el bachillerato y la universidad, pero sólo eso.

-Uhm- exclamó Yuri _¿Sólo eso?_

-Sí, así fue.

-Y luego, ustedes terminaron ¿Por qué…?- Jean lo miró sonriendo aunque poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

-Amm, la noche antes de graduarnos me propuso matrimonio, dijo que quería escapar de aquí, juntos, y…

-Dijiste que no.

-Y dije que no, sí- aceptó con una sonrisa y asintiendo -Jamás he estado fuera de aquí, es mi hogar, pero no importa, eres afortunado, él es el mejor, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Eh… sí, por supuesto que sí- sonrió Yuri con nerviosismo, Jean también le sonreía casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Debemos volver- Jean abrió la puerta dejando ver a Nishigori bailando con Sal haciendo sonreír a Yuri negando con la cabeza.


	9. Conociéndote

Regresaron a casa antes del anochecer y aunque Yuri no quería admitirlo, la había pasado muy bien en compañía de la familia de Otabek. Cruzaban el puente en ese momento cuando Sal se detuvo.

-Ay, no- dijo con pesar en cuanto vio a Otabek golpeando con un hacha una vieja canoa de madera que tenían en la parte trasera. Yuri frunció el ceño al verlo de esa manera, lucía molesto -¡Otabek! ¡Otabek! ¡Tesoro! ¿Todo está bien?-gritaba la mujer pero Otabek tenía puestos unos auriculares por lo que no la escuchó.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Yuri algo consternado.

-Algo sucedió, será mejor dejarlo solo. Ven cariño- dijo Yakov tomando la mano de Yuri quien asintió no muy convencido.

Entraron a la casa, Sal lucía molesta, tanto, que ya no dijo nada más, enseguida se dirigió hasta la sala en donde Ruslam miraba la televisión.

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? estoy viendo eso- replicó Ruslam en cuanto Sal tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

-¿Por qué Otabek está destrozando otra vez esa vieja canoa?

-Tal vez planee escapar ¿Por qué?- dijo Ruslam con tranquilidad mientras Yuri miraba aquello incómodo.

-Amm, creo que iré a darme una ducha para quitarme el aceite de coco de Nishigori, pasé un gran día hoy, gracias- dijo indicando que los dejaría solos. Sal le sonrió asintiendo y volviéndose hacia Ruslam con seriedad.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, sólo tuve una franca conversación con él sobre su futuro.

-Bien, excelente idea, Ruslam, quñe buena idea, porque ahora jamás volverá a casa- dijo con molestia pero también tristeza -Es mi hijo y hasta ahora lo veo cada dos años debido a ti, por tu culpa y ¿Sabes? Si no tenemos cuidado, al final terminaremos en esta enorme casa tú y yo solos, con todo lo que hemos odiado y te aseguro que años después te aseguro que Otabek adoptará a un hermoso bebé al que nunca conocerás- Ruslam desvió la mirada -Quiero que arregles esto, de verdad, vas a arreglarlo.

Finalizó Sal saliendo de la vista de su esposo quien fruncía los labios porque sabía perfectamente que su esposa tenía razón.

\-------------------------

Por otra parte, Yuri había escuchado gran parte de esa conversación, no se había ido como había dicho hasta que Sal terminó. Subió rápidamente a su habitación con todas esas palabras en la cabeza _¿Qué le habría dicho Ruslam a Otabek?_

Se metió a la ducha para realmente quitarse ese aceite de coco y el olor a tabaco, y con las ideas de antes aún en la cabeza, olvidó tomar una toalla.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de ello, y mientras eso ocurría, Otabek entraba a la habitación para igualmente darse una ducha, aún llevaba los auriculares y además se encontraba molesto, por lo que salió al balcón para pensar un poco más.

-¿Quién llegó?- preguntó Yuri en cuanto escuchó la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Se alzó de hombros y decidió salir en busca de una toalla, cubrió con sus manos su hombría y al dar dos pasos, Vitya apareció ladrándole -Déjame ir por las toallas, lindo Vitya, lamento haberte ofrecido al ave, ¿Sí? lo lamento- se disculpaba mientras Otabek, sin escuchar nada de ello, se quitó la playera y el pantalón. -Vete, largo, debo ir por una toalla- continuó tomando una secadora de cabello para asustarlo, pero eso no causó nada, sólo diversión en el pequeño haciendo que Yuri comenzara a desesperarse -Ven aquí…ven aquí al tapete, ven pequeño- canturreaba acercándole el tapete del baño al lindo cachorro, quien colocó sus patitas sobre él. Yuri sonrió victorioso, tomó las esquinas de este y lo giró para dejarlo dentro del baño y así ir por la toalla.

Con lo que no contaba era que al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta, su cuerpo desnudo chocaría con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Otabek.

Todo quedó sin espacio alguno dejándolos piel contra piel para después caer al suelo, con Yuri sobre él, mojado y desorientado por lo que acababa de suceder. El rubio quedó con su rostro sobre el pecho del kazajo quien tampoco sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Yuri alzó el rostro lentamente abriéndolos tan grandes como le fue posible en cuanto vio lo que acababa de suceder y por verse en tan bochornosa situación.

-¡¿Por qué estas sin ropa?!

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué estas mojado?!- gritó Otabek consternado, Yuri se alejó de él girándosey tapando lo más posible de su cuerpo al igual que el kazajo.

-No me mires, ¡No me mires!- decía Yuri acercándose a la cama para taparse con lo primero que fuera mirando al kazajo, quien ahora parecía muy cómodo con la situación sonriendo por haber volteado a verlo, mirando su espalda y trasero -¡Cúbrete! Estás enseñando todo.

-Ya voy- dijo sonriendo de lado y levántandose para ir por una toalla dejando ver toda su anatomía, Yuri lo miró para después desviar su mirada sonrojándose.

-¡Explícate! Por favor.

-¿Qué me explique? Iba a darme una ducha- decía el kazajo sin sarle demasiada importancia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no me oíste?

-Estaba escuchando música, ¿Tú que haces aquí? Apareciste de la nada ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo señalando el baño.

-No quise… jamás quise aparecerme así, tu perro me atacó y tuve que escapar y… y… me crucé contigo.

La voz de Yuri sonaba nerviosa y agitada, y claro que lo estaba. Había sentido el miembro de Otabek contra su vientre, además de que ahora admiraba su trabajado abdomen. Eso era…desagradable _¿O no?_

-¿Qué sucede con el perro y tú?

-Es que…- diablos, no podía quitarle la vista de encima -Adiós, vete, date una ducha porque apestas.

-Adiós, qué bonito tatuaje, por cierto- dijo Otabek sonriendo antes de entrar al baño.

-¿Qué?- susurró el rubio tocando su espalda baja, había olvidado aquello. En cuanto el kazajo abrió la puerta del baño, el pequeño Vitya salió corriendo -¿Lo ves? Me odia.

-Ese perro casi me mata ahí adentro ¿Viste el tamaño de sus dientes?- decía el kazajo con burla mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta dejando al rubio con una vergüenza infinita, después de eso el respeto entre ellos ya no existiría.

\-----------------------

Otra noche más, Otabek en el suelo y Yuri disfrutando de la suave cama, aunque no podía dormir, sentía cierta incomodidad por lo que había ocurrido horas atrás.

-Uy… desnudo… pff- se burlaba Otabek desde abajo.

-Puedes cambiar de tema ¿Por favor?

-Bien- dijo Otabek sin decir nada más, realmente no sabía qué decirle a Yuri sin que este se sintiera ofendido.

-Y ¿Qué sucede entre tú y tu padre?

-Esa cuestión es algo personal- dijo entre dientes.

-¿En serio? Tú dijiste que teníamos que saber todo sobre nosotros.

-No, sobre eso no.

-¿Y si nos preguntan?

-No sobre eso, Yuri, descansa- finalizó tajante el kazajo mientras Yuri había sentido eso demasiado afilado, quizá se había sobrepasado un poco preguntando por ello. Torció el gesto un poco indeciso sobre lo que estaba por decir.

-Otabek, me gusta el canal psíquico.

-¿Qué?

-Y no para burlarme- comenzó mirando hacia el techo -No me parece gracioso, de verdad lo disfruto. Aprendí patinaje artístico cuando tenía seis años, mi primer concierto fue el de KISS, odio las flores en la casa porque me recuerdan a los funerales, jamás he tocado un videojuego, leo El señor de los Anillos cada diciembre, es mi libro favorito. Nunca he dormido con nadie, pero estoy seguro que soy gay, entré al baño y lloré después de que Michelle me llamara venenosa serpiente. Y sobre el tatuaje, son golondrinas- dijo para después suspirar, muy pocas veces en la vida había tocado ese tema -Mis padres y yo regresábamos de una cena, tenía quince años, discutíamos de nuestro futuro, yo quería patinar y papá quería que me encargara de la empresa, durante la discusión papá perdió el control de auto y se volcó. Ellos murieron y yo estuve internado por meses, tuve dos operaciones en la columna y sobre la cicatriz está ese tatuaje- finalizó resoplando -Sé que todo es tonto, y sé que hay muchas cosas más pero no se me ocurre otra ahora- dijo esperando una respuesta que no llegó -¿Estás ahí?

-Estoy aquí, procesando.

-Gracias, sé que es tonto, pero nunca hablo de esto, no tengo amigos y mi familia es como si no lo fuera. Cuando salí de Rusia me sentía culpable cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente, sé que no lo fue, pero…

-No, no lo fue.

-Gracias- susurró con media sonrisa.

-Y ¿No has dormido con nadie nunca?

-No puede ser que de todo lo que dije fue lo único que recuerdas- rezongó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Eres gay?

-Lo soy, he salido con hombres, pero nada serio y mucho menos para acostarme con ellos, pero me atraen.

-¿Quién es KISS?

-¿Conoces la de I was made for lovin’ you baby?- preguntó cantando un pedazo de la canción haciendo reír a Otabek.

-Sí sé quiénes son, me encantan, sólo quería escucharte cantar- Yuri sonrió negando con la cabeza -¿Yuri?- musitó unos minutos después.

-¿Sí?

-No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero eres un hombre muy apuesto- Yuri sonrió con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. Otabek se levantó del suelo mirando al rubio con una sonrisa y entonces hizo algo que al menor le pareció increíble, comenzó a cantar.

- _I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside, I could lie to myself, but it's true, there's no denying when I look in your eyes, girl I'm out of my head over you, I lived so long believin' all love is blind_ _but everything about you is tellin' me this time it’s forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever._

Yuri lo acompañó sonriendo, era una de sus canciones favoritas de KISS. Se levantó un poco de la cama para cantar con el kazajo, una vez que terminaron esa estrofa, sonrieron.

-Supongo que cuando esto termine volveré a mi soltería, así que quiero intentar algo- soltó Yuri con demasiada seguridad sabiendo que no era observado.

-¿Qué?

-Tener sexo- Otabek se levantó para mirarlo con el rostro desencajado mientras Yuri desviaba la mirada con un leve rubor _¿Era eso una propuesta?_


	10. Conociéndote... más

-Tener sexo- había dicho Yuri desviando un poco la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo, escuchaste bien- rezongó el rubio abriendo los ojos -Creo que toda esta aventura puede tener algo benéfico.

-¿Sexo?- preguntó Otabek con algo de ironía, Yuri asintió tratando de relajarse.

-Sí, prefiero estar con alguien que conozca a pasarla con un tipo cualquiera, además, no es como si fuese un monstruo, acabas de decir que soy apuesto.

-Sí, lo cual no es lo mismo que “quiero tener sexo contigo”.

-Oh, vamos, Otabek, es sólo sexo, estoy cansado de imaginarme con alguien.

-Eres mi jefe, Yuri- el rubio torció el gesto haciendo una cara graciosa, esto hizo que Otabek sonriera negando.

-Técnicamente eso no es verdad, ahora eres editor, Otabek- dijo sonriendo de lado -Sólo lo diré una vez más perdiendo la dignidad que me queda, ¿Quieres hacer una obra de caridad por este joven?

-Eres un demonio- susurró el kazajo negando yendo hasta su lado sentándose junto a él mientras Yuri se colocaba de rodillas con una sonrisa casi triunfante, pero _¿Por qué hacía todo esto?_ Pues todo era cierto, prefería acostarse con Otabek que con cualquier tipo por desesperación, además el kazajo era apuesto y tenía un cuerpo increíble.

-Tómalo como una luna de miel adelantada. Nos casaremos Otabek, quizá por un negocio pero nos casaremos, así que tendré sexo con mi esposo- al decir esto, se le formó un pequeño nudo en la garganta, no había dicho aquello con tanta seguridad como ahora. _Esposo._

-Bien, debo admitir que sí eres apuesto, pero es tu primera vez, Yuri.

-Al diablo con eso, no soy alguien que la preserva hasta el matrimonio, lo único que sucedió es que nunca nadie me ha gustado para eso.

-¿Y yo sí?- sonrió Otabek mirándolo con picardía y acercándose a él como un león a su presa.

-Cállate, sólo hazlo, trata de seducirme ¿Podrás?- lo retó Yuri _¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso?,_ bueno, sí lo sabía.

-Bien, he estado fuera de práctica algunos años pero, lo haré ¿Feliz?- se rindió Otabek mientras Yuri asentía exageradamente.

-Comencemos- musitó tratando de quistarse su playera, pero Otabek lo detuvo ganándose una mirada extraña.

-Espera, lo haré yo, ¿Sí? Es tu primera vez, al menos debe ser algo…tierno.

-No me voy a romper, Otabek, soy un hombre.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, pero déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Si te asustas o te sientes incómodo me detendré ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri asintió rodando los ojos removiéndose sobre el colchón, Otabek lo miró con una sonrisa amable. Debía admitir que tener a Yuri Plisetsky a su disposición era una oferta que no se podía rechazar, era el sueño de cualquiera, quizá, hasta el suyo ahora que lo conocía fuera de su faceta de dictador.

Se giró para mirarlo detalladamente, su cabello dorado sobre sus hombros, suelto y rebelde, con sus dos hermosos y grandes ojos de jade, mostrándole una mirada tímida pero relajada. Sus labios color durazno y delgados, temblando, sus brazos entre sus piernas desnudas por el short que llevaba, dándole una imagen casi inocente, con sus brazos libres de igual forma gracias a la playera desgastada que llevaba. Yuri Plisetsky era una belleza casi sobrenatural.

Se acercó a él tomando su rostro con una mano uniendo sus labios como lo habían hecho durante la incómoda cena, ahora no había nada de eso, ni muchedumbre ni presión, sólo ellos en una habitación a punto de tener sexo.

Movió sus labios contra los de Yuri, quería hacerlo lento, lo merecía, se separaba milímetros para volverlos a unir mientras giraba su rostro, Yuri sólo se quedaba estático y pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, eso le hizo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente besando esos suaves labios.

Unos segundos después se aventuró a abrir la boca, sólo para chocar su aliento con el rubio, quien la abrió sólo un poco, entonces la punta de la lengua de Otabek rozó el labio inferior de Yuri, quien abrió más la boca sacando un poco su lengua, imitando al kazajo, haciendo así que el beso se volviera un poco más pasional.

Los labios de Otabek se unieron más a los ajenos y metió poco a poco la lengua, explorando así la suave y húmeda cavidad de Yuri, moviendo sus labios de vez en vez, el rubio unió su lengua la de Otabek, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y rozando con sus dedos la corta cabellera.

Sus bocas se movían más y más rápido, Otabek danzaba con la lengua de Yuri, enseñándole cómo hacerlo, dejando que lo imitara, sus manos bajaron hasta las afiladas caderas del ruso acariciándolas por sobre la tela.

-Otabek, no me romperé- dijo Yuri separándose un poco del kazajo dedicándole una sonrisa, este le sonrió con picardía tomándolo por la cintura con una sola mano y colocándolo sobre el la cama a la misma vez que debajo de él, todo en segundos sacándole un jadeo al ruso.

-Lo sé- dijo Otabek besándolo con un poco más de necesidad mientras Yuri se aferraba a su espalda.

La boca de Otabek dejó los labios del menor para ir a su blanquecino cuello, rozando apenas la nacarada piel, robándole algunos suspiros al rubio. Comenzó con besos castos, para después comenzar a lamer y a morder esa zona. Yuri se escuchaba tan bien, parecía disfrutarlo, ya que sus manos cada vez se aferraban más y más su espalda.

Besó sus clavículas para ir hasta su mandíbula y a su boca de nuevo, Yuri lo tomó del rostro besándolo casi con fiereza, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Otabek, quien acariciaba su vientre ahora por debajo de la playera.

-Voy a quitarte la playera- susurró Otabek contra el oído de Yuri, robándole un ronroneo.

-No digas todo lo que harás, ya es suficientemente extraño- decía el rubio sonriendo, lucía tan tierno, agitado y sonrojado. El mayor se alzó de hombros levantándose y jalando al ruso, para así poder quitarle esa estorbosa playera.

Aunque en cuanto lo hizo, Yuri se cubrió el vientre con sus brazos, seguramente quería cubrirse todo.

-No es necesario que me mires- dijo Yuri desviando la mirada, _¿Cómo podía ser tan extraño ahora?_ Era tierno.

-Bueno, ya lo hice y ve cómo me tienes- dijo Otabek sonriendo señalando su creciente erección haciendo que Yuri abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, arrojándole una almohada.

-Qué descarado- decía sonriendo aunque Otabek se río aclarándose la garganta mirando la entrepierna del menor -¿Sabes qué? al diablo- dijo arrojándose a sus labios de al ser descubierto excitado por la situación. La verdad era, que se sentía halagado por lo que había logrado en el kazajo. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre el mayor tomando un poco el control de la situación.

Otabek colocó sus manos en la espalda de Yuri, subiendo y bajando disfrutando del beso algo torpe del rubio, pero sexy.

-¿Vas a castrarme?- sonreía Otabek colocando sus manos en el trasero de Yuri, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta cuanto deseaba tocarlo de nuevo.

-No pero podría matarte si no me gusta, igual que una viuda negra- se burlaba continuando con el beso dejando que Otabek hiciese con su cuerpo lo que deseara.

Poco a poco fue bajando su cuerpo para poder rozar su trasero con la enorme erección de Otabek, que al sentirla lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu asistente- sonrió el kazajo tomando sus labios y con sus manos bajando el cuerpo de Yuri hacia él chocando ambas pelvis, sacándoles un gemidos a ambos hombres.

Dejó los labios de Yuri, quería escucharlo y con su boca en ellos sólo ahogaría sus deliciosos sonidos, por ello besó su cuello, sus clavículas y bajó hasta los rozados pezones del rubio, quien jadeaba tomando la nuca de Otabek entre sus manos, inclinó su cuerpo para darle más espacio y así sentir esas electrizantes y nuevas sensaciones.

Tomó uno de ellos entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo levemente sin causarle dolor, lamiendo después aquel erecto botón, uno y otro, se turnaba para darles placer mientras su manos masajeaban esos suaves glúteos, Yuri podría ser un hombre delgado, pero tenía un muy lindo trasero.

Tomó su cintura para depositarlo de nuevo sobre la cama, haciéndose espacio entre esas largas y torneadas piernas.

-Ahora… quitaré esto- señaló Otabek que iba a retirar el short de rubio quien volvió a atacarlo con una almohada sobre su rostro.

-¿Siempre tienes que hablar? Por qué no algo cómo “Voy a tomarte, Yuri” “Eres sexy, Yuri” “Me excitas, Yuri”- hablaba el rubio haciendo su voz más grave al decir aquello, haciendo que el kazajo lo mirara divertido.

-¿Al gatito le gustan las palabras sucias?- sonreía tomando la orilla del short para comenzar a bajarlos al igual que la ropa interior.

-Eso no es sucio, sólo…sólo…continua- susurró volviendo a él la vergüenza mientras Otabek lo terminaba por desnudar. Cuando su short estuvo fuera, instintivamente las manos del rubio fueron a su entrepierna, tratando de ocultarla, aunque era algo difícil con la erección que tenía.

Otabek lo miró enternecido, el cuerpo de Yuri era digno de admirar, piel lechosa y suave, con un ligero rubor y algo de sudor, con esto en mente se separó un poco quitándose la playera, dejando que Yuri lo mirara de reojo, la arrojó lejos y se acercó al oído del rubio recargando su pero sobre él.

-Me excitas…Yuri, y mucho- susurró tomando el lóbulo de la oreja ajena succionándolo mientras su mano tomaba la del ruso para llevarla a su erección por encima de su pantalón, haciendo que sintiera como es que lo ponía.

Yuri jadeo ante la acción, dejando la diversión de lado, al menos por ahora, con ambas manos tomó la orilla del pijama y lo bajó por completo descubriendo el slip negro que guardaba el miembro del kazajo, lo acarició por encima hacuendo que el mayor gimiera en su oído, haciéndole sentirse mucho más excitado.

El rubio colocó sus manos en los hombros del kazajo empujándolo levemente indicándole que se levantara, una vez que Otabek lo hizo, Yuri bajó el slip liberando la erección, la cual miró con cierta sopresa.

-¿Acaso quieres sacarme un ojo?

-Míralo más de cerca, quizá suceda- Yuri se rió libremente, cosa que Otabek jamás había escuchado, había descubierto algo nuevo en Yuri, que era divertido tener sexo con él.

Una vez completamente desnudo se acercó para colocarse entre esas hermosas piernas, pero Yuri lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, recuerda que es mi primera vez así que quiero intentar algo- susurró Yuri, Otabek asintió sin saber qué era lo que el menor deseaba, el rubio resopló y se acercó a los labios del kazajo, ambos estaban de rodillas sobre la cama. Yuri besaba los labios del kazajo lentamente mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, rozando sus erecciones y soltando gemidos ahogados por los besos.

El menor se separó para mirarlo y suspirar de nuevo, entonces, llevó su mano hasta la erección del kazajo, quien en cuanto sintió esa mano, juró que podría correrse en ese instante. Lo tomó con delicadeza, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, chocando su mano con la pelvis del castaño quien había cerrado los ojos y jadeaba en cada movimiento.

Era cierto que Yuri jamás había estado con un hombre, pero se había masturbado muchas veces, así que su razón le decía que si él se sentía bien con esos movimientos, Otabek también, quien después de unos segundos, decidió que era mejor hacer algo para ambos, por lo que tomó también la erección de Yuri, la cual no era nada pequeña, y con su mano comenzó a jugar como lo hacían con él. Yuri, al sentir la mano del kazajo en su miembro se sintió desfallecer, era algo increíble, Otabek hacía un trabajo grandioso.

Yuri se apoyó contra el pecho del kazajo continuando con el movimiento de su mano al igual que lo hacía el kazajo, ambos se debatían en gemidos. Yuri por sentir algo nuevo y Otabek por recibir aquello de Yuri.

-Oye…no quiero terminar de esta manera… ¿Quieres continuar?- jadeó Otabek contra el oído de Yuri haciendo que sintiera escalofríos, había descubierto una de sus zonas erógenas.

-… sí…- asintió dejando la erección del kazajo y besándolo de nuevo, necesitaba de sus besos, eran casi adictivos, y por enésima vez en esa noche, Otabek lo dejó contra la cama, besó sus labios, cuello, pecho, vientre y fue más allá.

La boca de Otabek besó sus ingles, las cuales temblaban al sentir al kazajo tan cerca de su miembro, además de la vista que tenía, el kazajo lo miraba con lujuria en cada beso que daba, cosa que hizo mejor dejar su cabeza caer sobre la almohada o se correría sobre su cara.

Y casi lo hizo cuando la humedad cubrió su glande, la boca de Otabek estaba sobre este, succionó un poco, le sonrió y después lamió todo el tronco, como si de una paleta se tratase. Yuri llevó su mano hasta su boca para cubrir los vergonzosos sonidos que hacía, algo que a Otabek no le pareció ya que se detuvo y lo miró fingiendo enojo.

-Quiero escucharte o no continuaré.

-Engreído- sonrió Yuri en un jadeo colocando sus manos a su lado apretando las sábanas, el kazajo seguía con su labios, lamiendo el falo, succionando el glande en ocasiones haciendo que el rubio perdiera el aire y se contrajera al sentir aquello, era algo realmente increíble, después de eso, una simple paja no bastaría.

Con sus manos acariciaba los muslos y el vientre de Yuri, en ocasiones tomaba la erección de Yuri para poder jugar con ella, o también tomaba los testículos del rubio apretándolos un poco haciendo que Yuri lazara gritos ahogados y otros no tan ahogados, haciendo que tuviera que decirle un “ _Shh_ ” con una sonrisa.

-Tu querías escucharme…ahora te aguantas- decía Yuri recuperándose un poco en lo que Otabek lo miraba con una sonrisa, este se levantó para besar sus labios mientras se frotaba con él, ambas erecciones se tocaban, Otabek simulaba penetraciones sobre el cuerpo de Yuri haciendo jadear contra sus labios.

-Di… di mi nombre… Yuri- jadeaba Otabek dejando que su aliento chocara contra los labios de Yuri quien lo miraba anhelante.

-¡Víktor!- gimió Yuri para después reírse mientras Otabek mordía su cuello y sus hombros con fuerza y sus manos se colaban en las costillas haciéndolo retorcerse entre risas, había dicho ese nombre al recordar a ese patinador famoso que los Altin admiraban -¡Otabek Altin! ¡Otabek Altin!

-Beka- corrigió Otabek diciéndole ese apodo que sólo sus cercanos le decían.

-¡Beka! ¡Ya!- gritaba Yuri al punto del colapso, odiaba las cosquillas. Otabek se detuvo para afianzarlo contra la cama y besarlo lentamente.

-Dilo.

-Beka- jadeó moviendo sus caderas indicándole que le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo antes, aunque Otabek tenía en mente ya poseerlo, ya no aguantaba más, podía ser divertido pero eso le excitaba, algo extraño y confuso.

-Voltéate- dijo Otabek mientras Yuri lo miraba extrañado pero lo hacía, girándose por completo en la cama con sus brazos a los lados, cual cadáver. El kazajo sonrió ante la inocencia del menor y alzó sus caderas arrebatándole un jadeo.

-¡Oye!

-Necesito hacer esto para prepararte- dijo acercándose a su oído mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba un poco al de Yuri rozando su erección contra los glúteos del menor, quien gimió bajito al sentirlo, sólo asintió dándole permiso de ello.

Tenía tiempo sin hacerlo con nadie, no tenía ni lubricante ni condones, pero suponía que una crema para manos serviría, por lo que se estiró al buró que tenía junto a su cama sacando aquello ante la mueca de Yuri quien prefirió no decir nada, en otro momento se hubiese sentido bastante expuesto, pero ahora, ya nada importaba, le gustaba ese hombre, quizá demasiado y estaba muy excitado.

Mientras embadurnaba sus dedos, Otabek miró la espalda del menor, tan blanca como todo lo demás, su espina hacia una hermosa cuenca en ella, llegando hasta el final, donde descansaba el tatuaje de las golondrinas, era muy bello y apenas se notaba aquella cicatriz.

Yuri abrió sus ojos cuando sintió los labios del mayor sobre su espalda, sobre todo en ese lugar, en su cicatriz. Otabek rozaban aquello con sus labios, besando aquello casi con devoción, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

Otabek acerco su dedo índice a la inexplorada zona, haciendo que Yuri se removiera incomodo en cuanto sintió algo frio en su entrada, sabía que eso tenía que suceder pero no podía evitar sentir cierto pudor.

Ese dedo delineaba su entrada, como pidiéndole permiso, acariciaba la zona mientras su labios seguían besando ahora toda la espalda, Yuri se sostenía sobre sus brazos cerrando los ojos ante aquello.

Casi pedía que se diera prisa pero justo cuando abrió la boca un dedo anegado de lubricante se deslizó al interior, encontrando algo de resistencia en su masculino pasaje.

El kazajo el encuentro se iba dando bastante bien, tomando en cuenta que la práctica y la experiencia se ponían a su favor, era algo bueno eso, así había logrado encontrar el punto de placer de Yuri, la sensible próstata que sabía masajear con eficiencia.

Al inicio se limitó a rodearla para después presionar suavemente, era un sitio difícil de encontrar, pero al hacerlo parecía como si algo hubiese cambiado, Yuri gemía con gozo y libremente al ser tocado de esa manera por primera vez descubriendo nuevas sensaciones.

Pronto otro dedo lo acompañó haciendo un movimiento de tijeras tratando de ensanchar un poco esa estrecha entrada, se necesitaba más dilatación para el miembro del kazajo, y mientras hacía eso Yuri lo disfrutaba, así que él también y por ello se tomaría su tiempo. Llevó una mano a su erección para darse algo de placer y calmar el dolor que comenzaba a molestarle

Se necesitaron unos minutos y un dedo más para que la masculina entrada se mostrara lista y cuando lo estuvo, Otabek se colocó sobre Yuri, con sus piernas separadas por encima de las del menor y usando una mano guiaba su sexo al sitio exacto.

-Voy a hacerlo, Yuri, si te duele me detendré, lo cual sucederá, pero debes relajarte- le hablaba el kazajo con ternura acariciando su espalda. No respondió sólo asintió con la cabeza esperando y deseando que Otabek lo poseyera.

El de cabellos castaños dirigió bien la maniobra, su glande atravesó la entrada con dificultad y algo de resistencia por parte de Yuri.

-Yuri…- jadeó al sentir su glande apresarse en ese pasaje, el rubio asintió exageradamente, entonces Otabek decidió comenzar a besar su espalda, acariciar sus pezones.

-Relájate… lo haces bien… me encantas, Yuri- gemía Otabek en cada beso haciendo que el rubio comenzara a relajarse y el miembro de Otabek comenzara entrar con algo de facilidad.

Cuando sus testículos chocaron con la piel del ruso lanzó un tipo de resoplido, mientras Yuri jalaba aire de manera irregular. Ambos trataban de ajustarse a la sensación, tratando de hacerlo con velocidad.

Las manos de Otabek fueron directamente a los hombros del rubio, los apretaron con fuerza, le encantaba lo que sentía, incluso el colocarse de esa manera pues le daba no solo control de la situación, también generaba esa sensación tan excitante de que el otro estaba tan estrecho, no iba a aguardar más.

Esperó unos segundos a que Yuri se acostumbrara, quien parecía luchar contra el dolor pero el orgullo no lo dejaba hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo angustiado al no ver respuesta de su pareja.

-Duele- sollozó el rubio haciendo que Otabek sonriera y comenzara a salirse, pero el rubio hizo su cadera hacia atrás impidiéndoselo -Dije que dolía, no que podías retirarte- y había vuelto Plisetsky.

Otabek sonrió, besando su espalda, unos segundos después, el rubio de movía indicándole que podía moverse y lo hizo lentamente pero con necesidad, sin soltarlo lo besaba por el cabello, la nuca, los hombros, el oído, como animal sediento lamió en medio de los omoplatos para un segundo después morder tenuemente el mismo sitio, escuchando un débil gemido.

Duraron así unos minutos, Yuri comenzaba a gemir al sentir cómo Otabek lo expandía, pero todo cambió cuando el kazajo tocó ese sensible punto que comenzaba a saber que lo volvía loco.

Las caderas de Otabek chocaban con las del Yuri haciendo un sonido húmedo y casi profano, excitándolos de sólo escuchar ese ruido tan sexual.

Fue apenas un instante, pero Otabek necesitaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos de jade, por lo que salió de Yuri recibiendo un jadeo de reproche, tomó las caderas de rubio y lo giró casi con rudeza para dejarlo sobre su espalda en la cama, mirando casi una obra de arte.

Su cabello desordenado cayendo sobre su rostro y pegándose algunos por el sudor, sus mejillas con un color acerezado, sus labios entreabiertos, recuperando el aire, su pecho subiendo y bajando tratando de conseguir un poco de aire extra y su erección tan elevada y enrojecida por la excitación y el orgasmo que casi llegaba.

Se dieron una mirada, intensa, necesitada, como por impulso sus labios se encontraron en un sensual beso y supieron que era todo, podían seguir. El kazajo llevó las lindas piernas de Yuri a sus hombros, disfrutando de embestir con deseo la masculina intimidad que lo cobijaba estrechándolo. Besaba esa piel a su alcance, la lamía, frotaba su mejilla contra la pantorrilla del ruso, parecía no tener suficiente de él.

-Beka.

-Ese es mi nombre- decía Otabek sonriendo sacándole una igual.

-Tonto… esto es… es.

-Increíble- finalizó el kazajo dando una embestida fuerte en esa entrada que ahora le pertenecía.

Ya no dijeron nada, de pronto ambos estaban respirando más aprisa, muy aprisa, sus cuerpos no iban a soportar mucho a ese ritmo.

Otabek tomó la erección de Yuri para ayudarle a conseguir su orgasmo, como primerizo no lo lograría sólo con la penetración y quería darle la mejor noche de su vida y el mejor sexo que nadie la daría.

-Otabek… Beka… voy a…- Yuri no terminó la frase, se corrió salvajemente en un gemido fuerte, su abdomen se cubrió con su simiente mientras Otabek continuaba con las penetraciones, se acercó hasta los labios de Yuri para besarlo con necesidad dando las últimas embestidas.

-¡Yuri!- gritó corriéndose dentro del rubio, quien parecía correrse de nuevo al sentir ese líquido caliente en sus entrañas.

Se miraron y se besaron lentamente, dándose las gracias en ese beso, Otabek se colocó a su lado tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Eso fue… fue… gracias- jadeaba Yuri sinceramente girándose y colocando su rostro en su mano recargada en la cama, Otabek le sonrió y lo miró de igual forma.

-Feliz luna de miel, amor- sonreía el kazajo mientras Yuri negaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Nunca dejas de ser tan idiota?

-No y con esto te será difícil divorciarte de mí- decía el kazajo levantándose para recoger la ropa de ambos mientras Yuri sentía algo entraño en el estómago.

El kazajo se cambiaba pasándole su ropa a Yuri quien hacía lo mismo, una vez hecho esto, Otabek estaba por regresar a su lugar al suelo, aunque no muy convencido.

-Hace frío, puedes dormir aquí- decía Yuri mientras Otabek sonreía levantando la fábrica de bebés.

-De hecho eso iba a hacer, sólo venía por esto- dicho esto se arrojó a la cama haciendo saltar un poco a Yuri quien se tapó con todas esas cobijas.

-Debí darme una ducha, creo que me embarazaste- decía Yuri sintiendo la humedad en su entrada, Otabek se giró acercándose a él y tomándolo por la cintura para abrazarlo.

-Tendremos unos seis u ocho gatos ¿No?- Yuri negó sonriendo acomodándose contra su pecho, pero sólo porque tenía algo de frío… _¿Cierto?_

Unos minutos después ambos dormían con una misma idea en la mente, esa era la mejor propuesta que habían hecho y no por el sexo precisamente.


	11. Madre Naturaleza

Al día siguiente, Yuri despertó primero, con el brazo de Otabek sobre su vientre y un terrible dolor punzante en su espalda baja.

Miró al kazajo a su lado, dormía con la boca un poco abierta y había tanta tranquilidad en él, casi sonrió cuando descartó aquello. Eran… _¿Amigos o un negocio por completar?_ se removió incómodo en la cama mirando a su alrededor cuando en el espejo que tenía a un lado notó el desastre que tenía en su cabello, Otabek no podía verlo de esa manera.

Se peinó un poco con los dedos y golpeó sus mejillas dándoles un aspecto natural y no tan pálido como se encontraba, iba a recostarse de nuevo cuando la puerta se escuchó.

-Servicio a la habitación, desayuno para los novios- decía afuera Sal. Yuri golpeó el brazo de Otabek sin obtener respuesta.

-Otabek, Beka, ¡Beka!- gritó en un susurro golpeando con la almohada la cabeza del kazajo quien se despertó desorientado -Tu madre está en la puerta, arriba… ¡Un segundo!- gritó Yuri peinando su cabello y tratando de que no se notara que en esa habitación habían tenido sexo.

-Oye, luces muy bien al despertar.

-Cállate y abrázame, debemos vernos enamorados y felices.

-Será fácil. ¡Adelante!- dijo Otabek sonriendo acercando la cintura de Yuri a su cuerpo, haciendo que el rubio hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¿Puedes ser de esos tipos que no llaman al siguiente día? Por favor- Otabek negó mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos. Sal entró por la puerta con el desayuno en las manos -Vaya, qué sorpresa- decía sonriendo mientras su estómago rugía.

-Roles de canela, mamá, que linda- agradeció el kazajo sin soltar al rubio.

-No debió molestarse, Sal.

-Ya eres de la familia, Yuri, no es molestia- sonreía la mujer colocando la bandeja a un lado de ellos. De pronto, Ruslam apareció en la puerta.

-¿Aún cabe uno más?

-Papá, esto es vergonzoso- se quejó Otabek, cosa que no pareció importarle a Ruslam quien se acercó a la cama.

-Tu madre y yo les tenemos una propuesta y en verdad creo que es una muy buena idea, ¿Qué les parece si…

-¡Queremos que se casen aquí, mañana!- soltó Sal adelantándose a su esposo. Otabek y Yuri los miraron sin comprender, procesando aquello.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué? ¿Pueden decirlo de nuevo?- sonreía Yuri fingiendo demencia.

-No, eso no pasará- se negó Otabek rotundamente.

-Se casarán de todas maneras ¿No? Así que ¿Por qué no se casan aquí? Podemos estar juntos y así el abuelo Yakov podrá estar también.

-No, no, es el cumpleaños del abuelo, no queremos arruinarlo, es su día- decía Yuri mientras Otabek asentía. De pronto, Yakov entró a la habitación, parecía estar esperando el momento de su aparición.

-Pero ya tuve muchas fiestas de cumpleaños, no necesito otra.

-Ay, abuelo- se enterneció Yuri, pero no podían hacer eso.

-Por favor, sería un sueño para mí ver la boda de mi nieto ¿Lo harán?

-No- se negó Otabek sonriéndole a Yakov quien enseguida puso una cara triste.

-Por favor, antes de que muera.

-¡Sí, sí! De acuerdo- dijeron Yuri y Otabek al unísono con sólo pensar aquello mientras Yakov y Sal sonreían victoriosos.

-No se preocupen por nada, nos encargaremos de todo, se casarán como nosotros, en el granero- dijo Sal con una enorme sonrisa.

-En la familia Altin, es una tradición- secundó Yakov mientras Yuri no podía imaginar aquello.

-Bueno… vaya… yo siempre he querido casarme en un granero, qué hermoso- fingió para darles gusto a esos dos mientras Otabek asentía siguiéndole el juego.

-Sí, también es mi sueño, abuelo.

-Esa es una señal, una señal del universo de que deben estar juntos, demos dar gracias por eso- soltó Yakov dejando a Yuri y a Otabek aún más extrañados.

-Bueno, debemos dejarlos solos, pero es que ¡Es muy emocionante!- gritaba Sal mientras Ruslam la tomaba por los hombros y la sacaba lentamente de la habitación. Una vez fuera, Otabek pareció sacar el aire que tenía contenido.

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando mamá sepa que todo esto es una farsa la voy a destrozar y mi abuelo morirá- susurró Otabek tomándose la frente algo afligido mientras Yuri acariciaba su brazo y la espalda.

-No, ellos no lo sabrán- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Y mi padre?! ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Algo deben estar tramando.

-Oye, Otabek, es probable que ella lo convenciera, está bien, nadie lo averiguara.

-Yuri, por Dios- Otabek se reclinó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos con angustia mientras el rubio lo abrazaba.

-Relájate, todo estará bien, seremos de esas parejas que están un tiempo juntos y justo cuando se casan todo se arruina. Nos divorciaremos felizmente, tú dirás que me fuiste infiel y…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser el malo?- rezongó Otabek un poco más tranquilo.

-Porque no quiero quedar mal frente a tu adorable familia- sonrió Yuri levantándose de la cama para enseguida sentir un dolor punzante en su trasero que lo hizo quejarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Te odio- resopló mirando al kazajo con ira, fue hasta la pequeña mesa donde estaba el desayuno y comenzó a servir dos cafés.

-Te rompiste.

-Qué gracioso, por cierto, Beka, ¿Quieres un café con leche light, canela y sin azúcar?- se burló ofreciéndole uno mientras el kazajo rodaba los ojos.

-Buena esa, Plisetsky.

-Lo sé, y antes de que me divorcie de ti debo aprender a cocinar para cuidar de mi esposo y así no me dejes por otro hombre.

Mientras decía esto Yuri tomaba un plato con roles de canela y los llevaba hasta Otabek quien lo recibía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? aún no te he dejado con todo lo que me haces y no lo haré- ambos tomaron el plato pero el ruso no lo soltaba, parecía haberse quedado estático al escuchar eso -¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… yo… ¿Sabes qué? voy a salir.

-¿A dónde? No puedes ni caminar.

-Sólo…tengo ganas de ir afuera- tomó unos pantalones, un suéter y salió tan rápido como pudo de esa habitación, debía hacerlo, debía salir de ahí.

En cuanto estuvo afuera, pensó que aún no estaba suficientemente lejos, así que caminó hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Altin, por lo que decidió perderse unas horas en ese lugar y así pensar con claridad las cosas.

-Relájate, Yuri, es sólo un negocio, esto terminará y todo saldrá…bien- se repetía agitando sus manos para así quitarse esas vibras extrañas que tenían que ver con cierto kazajo.

Caminó unos minutos más sobre las hojas secas y el viento colarse entre los árboles, además del maldito dolor constante en su trasero, estaba quejándose de ello cuando escuchó el sonido como si fuese un búho y vio salir una columna de humo entre los árboles.

Se acercó sigilosamente midiendo sus pasos por el sonido que hacían, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero su curiosidad era más poderosa, misma que lo llevó a ver una de las cosas más extrañas en esos días.

Yakov estaba junto a una fogata, de fondo se escuchaban tambores tribales y él vestía lo que parecía un poncho y además usaba un penacho. Estaba por darse la vuelta y decirle a Otabek que su abuelo había perdido la cabeza cuando el anciano se giró.

-Ven Yuri, soy el abuelo Yakov, veo que eres curioso, ven a darle gracias a la madre tierra.

-Eh…no gracias… no soy tan curioso… sólo…

-Ve a tú alrededor, Yuri, la madre tierra nos proporcionó todo esto, así como los unió a ti y a Beka para que pudieran estar juntos. Hay que dar gracias y rogar que sean abundantemente fértiles.

-Amm… eso no…

-Y rogar que adopten muchos hijos, ven, baila conmigo en celebración- soltó Yakov con esa voz extraña que estaba haciendo, como si fuese el jefe de una tribu. Yuri lo consideró, quizá darle gracias a la naturaleza podría tener algo benéfico -Vamos, imítame, así- decía moviendo sus brazos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos al ritmo del tambor. Yuri lo imitó torpemente, hacía el intento bailando alrededor de la fogata -Ahora canta.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea, lo que salga de tu corazón, usa las vocales- reía Yakov aún moviéndose mientras Yuri se estrujaba los sesos buscando algo agradable que cantar -A… O… U…- cantaba Yakov a ritmo mientras Yuri hacia lo mismo moviendo sus delgados brazos.

-Sí, sí, la ventana, la ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed…y piojoso como un oso- comenzó Yuri a cantar sin sentido moviéndose a un ritmo diferente, hasta que repitió aquello pero más hip hop siendo seguido por Yakov -Ven acá, ven acá ¡Dame! Voy allá, voy allá ¡Te doy! La ventana, la ventana…- con lo que no contaba, es que su extraño baile era observado por Otabek.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- interrumpió, Yuri se giró para mirarlo agitado y claro, con más vergüenza que la que su cuerpo era capaz de contener.

-Tu…tu abuelo quería que yo… cantara desde el fondo de… mi corazón.

-¿Y eso viene de tu corazón?- preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Es que…quedaba con el ritmo- decía Yuri tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

-Tu teléfono llegó, iré a la tienda por él ¿Vamos?

-Claro, sólo me doy una ducha ¿Sí?- Otabek asintió llevándolo de regreso a la casa, disculpándose con Yakov por irse de esa manera, y claro, tuvo que soportar las burlas del kazajo todo el camino.


	12. Afecto

Tomaron el bote para ir a la ciudad o al menos la más cercana, ya que ir hasta el centro de Almatý les llevaría algunas horas. Entraron a una de las tiendas que la familia de Otabek administraba, algo que ya no impresionaba a Yuri al saber que eran dueños de medio lugar.

-Hola amigo, ¿Tienes el teléfono que te encargué?

-Sí, ya llegó- respondía ni más ni menos que Nishigori desde el recibidor de aquella tienda, ese hombre estaba en todos lados -Hola- saludó a Yuri.

-Hola…tú.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- preguntó el oriental moviéndose como lo había hecho en ese baile exótico haciendo reír a Yuri.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

-Le causaste una buena impresión- se burló Otabek quien parecía al tanto de todo.

-Sí, la parte donde lloré fue lo que realmente nos unió- el kazajo negó y fue hasta un estante de golosinas.

-Oye dato curioso de Otabek Altin, amo las papas fritas- decía el kazajo tomando un par de bolsas de frituras.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cómo mantienes ese abdomen?- preguntó Yuri arrepintiéndose enseguida, Otabek alzó los hombros con una sonrisa -Bien, amo el refresco sabor cereza y las gomitas- decía el rubio tomando una bolsa de esos chiclosos dulces.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿13?

-No lo sé, ¿Llamamos a la ONU?- sonreía mientras Otabek reía.

-Aquí tienes, tiene la batería cargada y ya tiene el número de tu prometido- dijo Nishigori dándole un paquete donde tenía el celular de Yuri.

-Gracias, Takeshi, nos vemos después- se despidieron mientras Yuri abría aquello casi con desesperación. En cuanto lo tuvo en la mano revisó su buzón de mensajes.

-No puede ser, tengo 37 mensajes. Beka, necesito una computadora ¿Hay alguna en este pueblo olvidado?

El kazajo rodó los ojos asintiendo, llevándolo hasta un ciber-café, Yuri casi juraba que esos lugares ya no existían, pero al parecer en ese pueblo olvidado de Dios lo hacían.

-Cuando se te acabe el tiempo te pondrá un aviso, sólo coloca más monedas- le decía el kazajo dándole un puñado de monedas dejándolo demasiado extrañado.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Monedas?

-Estaré afuera- Otabek salió por la puerta dejando al confundido Yuri jugar con esas monedas, unos segundos después ya estaba ingresando a su correo, con algo de lentitud para su gusto, pero lo hizo.

Y mientras esperaba para que se enviaran algunas cosas, giró su rostro a la ventana mirando algo que le pareció extraño, Otabek estaba hablando con Jean. Sonrió al mirarlos, pero sólo para mentirse de que aquello no le molestaba, _¿Por qué lucían tan sonrientes al hablar?_ Era su ex novio, por Dios, él le había dicho que no quería casarse.

Una vez enviado su mensaje hasta Seung y a la televisora, Otabek entró justo cuando estaba pagando el servicio, salieron del lugar pasando a comprar un poco de café molido para Sal y así fueron camino a casa, aunque Yuri tenía ciertas dudas.

-¿Te agradó ver a JJ?

-Sí- dijo sin más.

-Se veía muy apuesto, es muy apuesto.

-Sí, así es- respondió Otabek, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Debe ser lindo verse de nuevo y conversar.

-Me gusta conversar con Jean, hablamos mucho- decía Otabek mirando de reojo a Yuri quien parecía sólo mirar al suelo, estaba por decir algo más cuando la voz de Sal se escuchó.

-¡Aquí están! Yuri, cielo, te necesitamos- dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a ellos.

-Creo que te vamos a robar, jovencito- decía Yakov acercándose hasta ellos.

-Ah… no… voy a seguir con Beka, vamos a…

-No, no hay bailarines ni canticos en el bosque, lo prometo- decía al ver la indecisión y casi temor en el rostro del menor, Otabel asintió, pero Sal negó.

-Tú no, es una sorpresa, espéranos en el bote- dijo tomando la mano de Yuri para llevárselo lejos del kazajo, quien sonreía al verlo con su familia.

-¿Estoy vestido para la ocasión?- preguntaba Yuri al verse con sus pantalones rotos, una sudadera enorme y un par de botas.

-Estás perfecto, cariño, no necesitarás nada de eso- sonrió Yakov haciendo que Yuri hiciera una mueca.

_¿Qué?_

\----------------------------

-No podemos creer que esto suceda- decía Yakov, estaban en una tienda de trajes elegantes e iban a comprar el de Yuri y el de Otabek, aunque ahora sólo necesitaban sólo a Yuri.

En ese momento, Yuri se probaba un traje blanco, muy hermoso y no era algo de marca como siempre acostumbraba, pero la tela era de buena calidad y el corte muy lindo, ajustado. Salió para mostrarles cómo le quedaba deslumbrando a Yakov y a Sal quienes casi gritaron al verlo, se acercaron para mirarlo de cerca y viendo que la talla fuese la correcta.

-Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos visitarlos en las vacaciones de este año- le decía Sal mientras a Yuri se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Amm... sí, sí pueden, aunque si quieren nosotros podríamos venir a visitarlos- dijo sonriéndole provocando que la mujer lo mirara con ternura.

-Eso sería hermoso, me gustaría mucho- dijo Sal con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, Sal, tranquila, cielo, hay trabajo que hacer. Ve a pedirte un té- le decía Yakov al ver a su nuera de esa manera.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé- dijo la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas y yendo hasta el recibidor a pedir un té mientras Yuri prefería mirar a otra dirección. Yakov le sonrío y en ese momento, de la bolsa de Sal, sacó una caja negra de terciopelo.

-Ahora sólo un toque especial y estás listo- el abuelo sacó de aquello una hermosa peineta repleta de zafiros. La tomó en sus manos y lazó el cabello de Yuri haciendo que la peineta quedara de lado luciendo hermosa, se miró al espejo frente a él, realmente lucía como un novio -Esto ha estado en mi familia por más de 150 años, siempre lo han llevado las novias, pero como en este caso no la hay, doy gracias que tienes un cabello tan largo y lindo.

-Oh, muchas gracias abuelo, pero…

-No he terminado, resulta que mi bisabuelo se la dio a mi bisabuela cuando se casaron, fue todo un escándalo, él era ruso y ella era escocesa, así que debías tener la aprobación de cada miembro de la familia y casi terminaron por eso.

-¿Cómo siguieron juntos?

-Ella era como tú, fuerte, no aceptaba un no por respuesta, era buena para él, así como tú eres bueno para mi Beka- Yuri lo miró tratando de no llorar -Quiero que conserves la peineta.

-No, gracias, pero no…

-No, no quiero escucharte, los abuelos aman darles las cosas a sus nietos, nos hace sentir que seguiremos siendo parte de sus vidas cuando muramos, tómala.

Yuri negó y de sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas dejando al abuelo un poco consternado y preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí… yo... yo sólo… quería saber si me veía bien- Yakov le sonrió abrazándolo y asintiendo.


	13. Olvido

Yakov y Sal querían almorzar, pero Yuri se excusó diciendo que había planeado algo con Otabek, ellos aceptaron con una sonrisa y acordaron verlos en la casa. Lo cierto era que Yuri ya no podía más con ello, quería desahogarse, salir corriendo de ahí y olvidar todo.

Y fue justamente lo que hizo, en cuanto pudo corrió hacia el muelle, encontrando el bote con un Otabek recostado jugando con el agua.

-Oh, ahí estás- dijo Otabek en cuanto lo vio.

Yuri bajó las escaleras y caminó cual soldado hasta el bote, el kazajo desato el bote preguntándole lo que había hecho, pero Yuri no respondió, sólo tomó el volante del bote así como la palanca y arrancó.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡No!- gritaba mientras Yuri manejaba sin rumbo alguno sobre el agua, sólo alejándose -¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Necesito alejarme de todos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el kazajo alzando la voz por el sonido del agua y el motor.

-¡Nada! Deja de hablar, por favor- dijo Yuri alejándose mientras Otabek iba a su lado vigilando sus movimientos.

Yuri condujo por unos minutos, alejándose del muelle, del pueblo y yendo mucho más allá de lo debido, Otabek lo miraba sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Ya puedes decirme lo que está pasando?- pero el rubio no respondía, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos -¡Yuri!

-¡Lo olvidé! ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué olvidaste?

-Olvidé lo que era tener una familia- aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos -He estado solo desde que tenía quince y no quise quedare en Rusia por el recuerdo de mis padres, así que olvidé lo que se sentía tener personas que te amen, que te lleven el desayuno a la cama que te digan “Oye, nos gustaría visitarlos en vacaciones y yo diga ¿Por qué no los visitamos aquí?” y que te den peinetas. Y tú tienes todo eso aquí, tienes a JJ y ¡Lo estoy echando a perder!

-No lo estás echando a perder, Yuri, yo dije que sí, estabas ahí ¿Lo olvidas?

-Tu familia te ama ¿Lo sabes?- le recriminó mirándolo con desdén – Yo no tengo eso, Otabek, mi prima dirige la empresa de mis padres porque jamás seré como ellos y tú tienes todo esto aquí y a tus padres vivos ¿Lo sabes?

-Yuri, no…

-¡¿Estás dispuesto a que pasen por esto?!

-¡No lo van a averiguar!

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no lo harán?!- gritaba Yuri en dirección a Otabek quien cada vez estaba más preocupado por el estado rubio.

-¡Sólo lo sé!

-¡Ay, no! No puede ser, si tu mamá se entera la vamos a destrozar y si tu abuelo se entera le dará un ataque cardiaco.

Yuri había soltado el volante dejándoselo a Otabek, se sentó en la orilla del bote mientras decía todo aquello sin darse cuenta que estaba más cerca del agua que nunca en su vida.

-¡No! Todo saldrá bien- repetía Otabek mirándolo, aunque cuando regresó la vista al frente había una gran boya en su camino que lo hizo virar el volante rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, por ese brusco movimiento Yuri había caído al agua -¿Te digo algo? Secuestrar un bote no es la mejor forma de desahogarse, Yuri, además todo ha cambiado, ellos no lo descubrirán, quizá en verdad quiero esto y…- dijo girándose viendo que Yuri haía caído al agua -¡Yuri!

-¡Otabek! ¡No sé nadar!

-¡A la boya! ¡A la boya, Yuri!- le gritaba en lo que llegaba hasta él. Yuri vio a su lado la gran boya roja y comenzó a patalear hasta ella, lo cual logró y se aferró de las salientes que tenía, temblando y esperando por Otabek.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos y el kazajo ya estaba ahí, al mirar a Yuri tan vulnerable aferrándose a lo que tenía enfrente hizo que se le estrujara el corazón, si esa boya no estuviese ahí…ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

-Oye, estoy aquí, toma mi mano- le dijo el kazajo alcanzando su mano lo más cerca de Yuri, quien no quería moverse, estaba en shock -¡Yuri! ¡Mi mano! Por favor- el rubio liberó su mano tomando la del kazajo quien la sostuvo con fuerza jalándola hacia él y tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el bote, Otabek se quitó su suéter para tapar a Yuri quien temblaba.

-Calma, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- … tú viraste… y… me hiciste caer- decía el rubio con dificultad temblando sin parar.

-Soltaste el timón, capitán.

-Lo sé… lo siento… mucho.

-Hay que entrar en calor, ya estoy aquí- decía Otabek tomando a Yuri entre sus brazos y comenzando a frotarlos sobre su espalda y brazos para darle calor.

\------------------------------

Llegaron al anochecer a su casa, Yuri aún estaba mojado, pero al menos ya no tenían tanto frío. Cuando estaban cruzando el pequeño puente de madera que conducía a la casa de los Altin, Ruslam los esperaba y no con una buena cara.

-Quisiera hablar con los dos- fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió a una de las casa en donde guardaban herramientas, ambos lo siguieron mirándose con intriga sin saber qué era lo que sucedía -Tu madre no debe enterarse de esto- dijo Ruslam antes de abrir la puerta, entraron siguiéndolo encontrando a Min-So Park dentro.

-Les dije que los vigilaría- dijo sonriéndoles mientras Otabek miraba a su padre sin comprender.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Recibí una llamada de la licenciada Park, preguntándome si mentías, ella cree que si lo haces irás a prisión, así que le pedí que viniera.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes suerte, tu padre negoció un acuerdo en tu nombre- dijo la mujer con seriedad -Esta oferta durará 20 segundos, así que escuchen con atención- Yuri la miró con enojo -Otabek, vas a declarar que este matrimonio es una farsa o te enviaré a prisión, di la verdad, te liberas y él volverá a Rusia.

-Dile que sí, Otabek- dijo Ruslam mientras el kazajo fruncía los labios formando una gran línea, mientras Yuri miraba hacia sus pies considerando aquello.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No seas absurdo, Otabek- rezongó Ruslam negando.

-¿Quiere saber la verdad? Le diré lo que sucedió, he trabajado para él dos años y hace seis meses comenzamos a salir. Nos enamoramos, le pedí matrimonio y dijo que sí. La veré en la boda, está invitada.

Finalizó Otabek saliendo de ahí tomando la mano de Yuri, quien lo siguió, si decía algo en contra de ello, el kazajo iría a la cárcel. Su estúpida situación ya no le importaba, no quería que Otabek fuera a prisión por su culpa.

Llegaron a la habitación del mayor sin decir una palabra, estaban preocupados por lo que sucedería. La situación de Yuri, la angustia por su familia, el problema de Otabek, había sido una mala idea y toda comenzada por Yuri.

-Debiste aceptar.

-Sabes que no lo haría.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de verdad?- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-No lo sé, Yuri, yo…

-Aprecio lo que has hecho Otabek, y mucho, pero creo que…

-Harías lo mismo por mí ¿No?- Yuri sonrió levemente asintiendo, en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Espero que estén visibles- dijo Yakov entrando para dirigirse a Otabek tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, pero tú vienes conmigo, no deben verse hasta la boda y deben dejar descansar a la fábrica de bebés. Dale un beso de buenas noches, ya tendrán toda la luna de miel y toda la vida para estar juntos, vámonos, Beka- el kazajo sonrió levemente mientras Yuri suspiraba.

-Debo irme, o si no…

-Volverá- susurró fingiendo una sonrisa, Otabek le sonrió acercándose hasta él besando su frente, Yuri cerró los ojos fuertemente, se sentía una verdadera mierda al obligarlo a hacer esto.

-¿Te veo en la mañana?

-Seré el de blanco- bromeó con una sonrisa antes de que Otabek saliera de la habitación.


	14. Honestidad

Durmieron por separado esa noche, si es que habían podido dormir, cada uno con sus problemas los cuales terminaban siendo el mismo.

Yuri se sentía culpable y Otabek confundido, no sabían qué hacer con todo ello, jamás imaginaron que ese pequeño problema se haría enorme y sobretodo, lastimaría a terceros.

Por la mañana, Sal ayudaba a Yuri a vestirse, había llevado hasta la habitación el traje blanco del ruso y la hermosa peineta. Trenzó su cabello y acomodó ese bello accesorio en sus doradas hebras.

-Otabek se volverá loco cuando te vea- finalizó Sal saliendo de la habitación lista para colocarse su vestido.

Yuri sonrió con pesar _¿De verdad le haría eso a esas personas? ¿A Otabek?_ Porque para ser sincero, eso había dejado de ser un negocio, quizá desde el inicio deseaba que no lo rechazara y no por la nacionalidad, ya que había otras maneras para conseguirla, pero Otabek era…Otabek simplemente.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, estaba decidido.

\----------------------------

El granero lucía fantástico, luces por todas partes y pequeñas ramitas con flores adornando el lugar, era sencillo y elegantemente sutil.

Toda la familia Altin estaba ahí, junto a otras treinta personas además de la licenciada Min-So Park. Otabek estaba saludando a todos sus familiares mientras Ruslam lo miraba todavía sin creer que su hijo haría eso por aquel niño.

Unos minutos después, la marcha nupcial se escuchaba mientras Yuri, vestido de blanco, aparecía en medio del pasillo que las sillas formaban.

Ambos se miraron, Yuri resopló y comenzó a caminar hacia Otabek, quien pasaba saliva audiblemente al verlo tan apuesto, con ese traje blanco estilizado y su cabello recogido en una trenza como siempre acostumbraba, pero esa faceta rígida con esa helada mirada habían desaparecido, ahora, era un nuevo Yuri, incluso lucía más joven, y ese mismo caminaba hacia él, hacia el altar que sería testigo de su unión. Todos lo miraron suspirando, se veía demasiado irreal.

Cuando llegó hasta el final del pasillo, lo esperaba Yakov para tomar su mano y caminar junto a él hacia Otabek cosa que agradeció o si no, saldría corriendo del lugar.

Cuando estuvo frente a Otabek, le sonrió, Yakov besó su frente y unió su mano con la de su nieto para después tomar su lugar. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, ésta vez no era fingida, pero había miedo en ella, el menor resopló girándose hacia el pastor que los casaría, a quien en cuanto lo vio, de nuevo quiso salir corriendo.

-Siéntense, por favor- decía Nishigori, el pastor del pueblo o al menos uno de los que tenía el permiso para casar. Yuri frunció el ceño olvidando un poco sus nervios.

-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para dar gracias y celebrar la vida en uno de sus mejores momentos, para darle conocimiento a la belleza, honestidad y a la generosidad del verdadero amor de Otabek y Yuri, frente a su familia y amigos, porque ellos les enseñaron a amar, así que lo correcto es que la familia y amigos sean todo…

Y mientras Nishigori hablaba, una idea se formaba en la cabeza de Yuri con cada una de esas palabras, sobretodo, honestidad, así que, antes de que todo eso lo carcomiera, decidió interrumpir al pastor en su precioso discurso.

Alzó un dedo indicándole silencio mientras el oriental lo miraba confundido guardando silencio mientras Otabek sabía por dónde iba aquello.

-Quiero decir algo.

-Yuri…

-¿Puede ser después?- pedía Nishigori, Yuri negó ignorando a Otabek y se giró hacia los invitados.

-Hola, gracias a todos por venir, tengo algo importante que decirles respecto a la boda, una confesión de hecho.

-Yuri, ¿Qué haces?- le susurró Otabek tomándolo del brazo, pero Yuri continuó ignorándolo.

-Vengo de Rusia, soy ruso y al expirar mi visa estaba a punto de ser deportado y como no quise abandonar este hermoso país, obligué a Otabek a casarse conmigo.

-Yuri, ya basta.

-Otabek siempre ha tenido una estupenda ética, ahora sé de quién lo aprendió, de su familia- dijo mirando a Sal quien lo miraba sin comprender todo eso -Y durante dos años lo vi trabajar como nadie más en nuestra compañía, y sabía que si lo amenazaba con destruir su carrera él haría lo que yo le pidiera, incluso casarse conmigo, así que lo extorsioné para venir aquí y…mentirles.

Poco a poco la voz se le quebraba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, los demás lo miraban sin creer todo lo que decía.

-Mentirles a todos- continuó -Y creí que sería sencillo sólo venir y hacerlo, pero no fue así, resulta que no es fácil arruinar la vida de alguien una vez que conoces lo maravillosa que es. Tienen una hermosa familia, no dejen que esto los separe, todo fue mi culpa.

-Yuri…- susurró el kazajo, el rubio se giró limpiándose un par de lágrimas para después poner esa helada fascie que lo caracterizaba.

-Otabek, esto fue un negocio y tú cumpliste con tu parte, pero el trato se canceló- finalizó girándose de nuevo ahora para salir de ahí, sólo haciendo una parada -A usted la veré en el muelle, lléveme al aeropuerto- le dijo a la licenciada quien sólo asintió.

\---------------------

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- le reclamaba Sal a Otabek poco después de que Yuri saliera de ahí y se recompusieran un poco.

-¡Nos mentiste, Otabek!- le decía Yakov de igual manera si dejarlo hablar, aunque realmente no tenía una explicación.

-Lo sé, lo sé, déjenme aclarar mi cabeza, les explicaré después. Lo siento- dijo Otabek saliendo del granero, fue hasta su casa para buscar a Yuri y arreglar todo aquello, pero al llegar a la habitación supo que era tarde.

Sobre la cama estaba el traje blanco y una nota sobre él con la peineta sosteniéndola, y debajo de eso estaba un manuscrito, algo que Otabek reconoció, pero por ahora, sólo quería leer esa nota.

_“Tenías razón, este libro es especial, mentí porque sabía que al publicarlo te perdería como asistente, pero tienes una extraordinaria intuición, me aseguraré de que lo publiquen antes de partir. Te deseo una vida increíble, te la mereces._

_Yuri P.”_

Terminaba de leer aquello cuando fue interrumpido, Jean entró a la habitación vestido bastante elegante, después de todo, había ido a su boda.

-Fue una locura, sabes que la gente hablará de esto por años ¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa mientra Otabek fruncía los labios.

-Amm… sí.

-¿Estás bien?- el kazajo asintió lentamente sosteniendo esa nota en sus manos, lucía como si le faltara el aire.

-Sí… no, eh… ¿Sabes cuál es el problema?- dijo arrugando el papel -El problema es que ese chico es un dolor de cabeza ¿Me entiendes? Primero tenía que irse, eso lo entiendo, después, la boda falsa y eso fue estresante, pero luego, se va y deja esta nota porque no tiene ni la decencia ni la humanidad de hacerlo en mi cara. Dos años, dos años trabajé con este… terrorista, jamás había dicho nada amable y un día es tan fácil escribir ésta basura- decía furioso y cuando terminó hizo una bola con esa nota y la arrojó ante el rostro sonriente de Jean.

-Otabek.

-Pero nada importa porque existía un trato- dijo negando haciendo que la sonrisa de canadiense se ensanchara.

-Otabek.

-Lo siento, lo lamento es que él me vuelve loco.

-Sí, ya lo noté… y ¿Vas a dejarlo ir?- dijo mirando al kazajo con una sonrisa. Otabek resopló pensando lo mismo que Jean, _¿Lo dejaría ir?_


	15. Una nueva propuesta

-Entonces ¿Qué pasará?- preguntó Yuri a bordo de un bote. Iba hacia el aeropuerto junto a la licenciada Park.

-Pues, ahora que te vas voluntariamente todo se vuelve muy civilizado, es decir, sencillo. En cuanto aterricemos en Astaná tendrás 24 horas para volver a Rusia.

-Bien- finalizó Yuri mirando hacia enfrente, al menos no habría problemas con Otabek o al menos no legales.

\---------------------

El kazajo salió de su casa para ir por Yuri, no podía dejar que se fuera, pero al salir se encontró con todas las personas reunidas en el patio trasero donde sería la recepción. Ahí su padre, Sal y Yakov lo abordaron de nuevo.

-Otabek ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba Sal en cuanto su pasó de largo.

-No es asunto tuyo, Otabek- dijo Ruslam alcanzándolo.

-Tampoco tuyo, papá- rezongó, cosa que hizo que su padre comenzara una discusion enfrascándolos a ambos en una peor.

-¡Oigan!...¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!- gritaba Yakov tratando de detenerlos, su voz poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que hizo una mueca de dolor desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Yakov! ¡Ruslam!- gritó Sal sosteniendo a su suegro, Ruslam y Otabek pararon su discusión y corrieron hasta el abuelo, estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- gritó Otabek mientras sostenía la cabeza de su abuelo quien cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

Apenas unos minutos después, Yakov era llevado hasta una avioneta hacia el hospital más cercano acompañado por Sal, Ruslam y Otabek.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla que le brindaba oxígeno, los demás lo miraban preocupados sin saber qué es lo que le ocurriría, y por eso mismo se quitó la máscara para hablar con ellos. Tomó la mano de Ruslam y Otabek para mirarlos casi con súplica.

-Tienen que parar de pelear, jamás estarán de acuerdo pero son familia… Rus, prométeme que apoyarás a Beka aunque no estés de acuerdo con él.

-Lo prometo- soltó el mayor de los Altin.

-Beka, prométeme que trabajarás duro para ser parte de esta familia.

-Lo haré… lo haré, abuelo- dijo Otabek sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban acumularse en sus ojos, Yakov le sonrió.

-Entonces ya puedo irme- dijo con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos mientras Sal comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Abuelo?- decía Otabek agitando la mano de Yakov, quien enseguida abrió los ojos y se paró de la camilla.

-Mmm, no, nadie vino por mí.

-¿Pero qué?- soltó Ruslam mirando a su padre confundido.

-Me siento mucho mejor, hijo, no tienen que llevarme al hospital, que nos lleven al aeropuerto- dijo sonriendo mientras Otabek negaba sonriendo.

-Papá, ¿Acaso fingiste un ataque cardiaco?- preguntó Ruslam bastante furioso mientras Sal sonreía limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Sí, era la única manera de que los dos se callaran y fuéramos al aeropuerto. Denle al piloto la indicación.

-Qué susto me diste- sonrió Otabek abrazando a su abuelo mientras sus padres sólo se alzaban de hombros negando.

\----------------------------

Por desgracia, el avión de Yuri ya había despegado cuando Otabek llegó, intentó llamar a torre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Y ya no pudo decirle- se lamentó Yakov mientras Ruslam parecía perdido de todo aquello.

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que lo ama, para que Yuri le diga que también que lo ama- explicaba Sal viendo a Otabek quien aún seguía con el teléfono en el oído mientras Ruslam la miraba confundido.

-Pero…

-Si no lo amara no se hubiese ido- aclaró Yakov. Los tres se acercaron a Otabek quien cortó la llamada con una gran tristeza en el rostro.

-Lo siento, hijo, no sabía lo que sentías por él- se disculpó Ruslam mientras el menor asentía con una fina línea en los labios.

-Corazón, todo estará bien- decía Sal tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo, tal vez el mismo Otabek ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por Yuri hasta que se fue, dejándolo solo en el altar.

\-----------------------

Una vez en Astaná, lo único que tenía que hacer era comenzar a empacar sus cosas, aunque primero debía ir a la editorial para renunciar a su puesto, después ir a su casa para llevarse todo lo posible.

Con algunas cajas comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas, Celestino le ofreció algunos días más pero no quería causar más molestias, ya había hecho demasiado.

Todos ahí miraban como Yuri Plisetsky se iba del lugar, algunos extrañados, otros con una sonrisa, pero nadie parecía compadecerse de él, aunque no lo necesitaba, sólo necesitaba a una persona.

Estaba empacando sus últimas cosas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó sin alzar el rostro.

-Hola- conocía tan bien esa voz, tuvo tres días para hacerlo. Alzó el rostro enseguida viendo a Otabek entrar a su oficina, lucía agitado y respiraba con dificultad.

-Otabek, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué respiras así?

-Porque llegué corriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde Almaty?- preguntó aguantándose la ganas de correr a sus brazos, debía verse serio y nada alterado, ya le había hecho suficiente a ese hombre.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Sí, pero no tengo tiempo ahora, salgo en el vuelo de las 8 a Moscú- dijo sonriendo con tristeza cerrando la última caja.

-Yuri, sólo…deja de hablar- dijo el kazajo acercándose más al menor quien pasó saliva audiblemente mirando a otra dirección.

-Claro.

-Voy a decir algo, sólo será un segundo, no te retrasaré- dijo tomándolo de los brazos mientras el rubio lo miraba con desdén.

-Bien ¿Qué?

-Hace tres días, te odiaba en serio, solía soñar con que te golpeara un auto o te envenenaran- soltó dejándolo algo ofendido.

-Oh… qué… qué tierno…

-Deja de hablar, Yuri.

-Continúa- dijo el menor torciendo el gesto y rodando los ojos fingiendo molestia.

-Tuvimos nuestra pequeña aventura en Almaty y las cosas cambiaron. Todo cambió cuando te besé y cuando me hablaste de tu tatuaje, y hasta cuando tuvimos sexo.

-Pues… no sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes que sí, fue divertido, jamás había sentido algo como eso- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- Pero no me di cuenta de todo eso hasta que me quede en el altar, solo, sin esposo, en el granero de mi familia. Ahora ¿Puedes imaginar mi decepción cuando de pronto entendí que el hombre que amo, está a punto de ser deportado?

Yuri lo miró sin decir una palabra, sorprendiéndose con cada frase que el kazajo le decía, porque tampoco para él había sido cualquier cosa, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras notaba como todos los empleados se habían amontonado fuera de su oficina.

-Yuri, cásate conmigo, porque quiero estar contigo- dijo Otabek bastante tomando su mano.

-Créeme, no quieres estar conmigo- susurró el rubio soltándose de su agarre y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Sí quiero.

-El asunto es que nunca había estado con nadie y hay una razón, estoy cómodo así y creo que sería más sencillo si nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó y seguimos así.

-Así es, sería más sencillo- dijo Otabek acercándosede nuevo ahora para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Yuri quien por fin dejó caer un par de lágrimas mientras negaba.

-Tengo miedo- susurró sonriéndole y alzándose de hombros dejándose vencer.

-Yo también- finalizó el kazajo para unir sus labios, probándolos de nuevo. Yuri alzó sus brazos sosteniéndose de su cuello y profundizando el beso mientras afuera se escuchaban vítores y gritos.

Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron con una sonrisa, aunque Yuri aún tenía una pequeña duda de todo eso.

-¿No se supone que deberías ponerte de rodillas?

-Has de cuanta que lo hice y que dijiste que sí.

-Ah… sí- susurró para continuar con ese tierno beso.

-¡Así se hace, Otabek! ¡Demuéstrale quien manda!- gritó uno de los chicos afuera, Yuri se separó del kazajo para mirar a ese tipo con seriedad.

-¡Aun soy tu jefe, idiota!- gritó haciendo que los presentes comenzaran a reírse, ese era un nuevo comienzo, aunque Otabek, aún tenía algo que hacer.


	16. Epílogo

-Celestino dijo que podía seguir trabajando aquí siempre y cuando vayamos a la oficina de inmigración- decía Yuri saliendo de la oficina de Celestino, Otabek le sonrió yendo hasta él tomando su mano viendo como el rostro del menor se ruborizaba.

-Sé que ahora debemos comportarnos de una mejor manera- el rubio asintió -Te amo ¿Entiendes eso? Con todo lo que eres y quiero conocerte mejor.

Yuri sonrió tomando su mano y besando la mejilla del kazajo dejándolo descolocado, _¿Yuri Plisetsky siendo tierno?_ Tenía que documentar aquello.

-¿Vamos a inmigración?

-Primero acompáñame a mi departamento, debo pasar por unas cosas.

-Oye, pero ¿Qué dirá tu familia? Después de lo que hice, ellos…- Otabek lo interrumpió colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

-Ellos me animaron a venir por ti, creo que se encariñaron contigo a pesar de tu constante recelo, incluso Nishigori.

Yuri lanzó una carcajada al recordar a ese hombre, la familia de Otabek eran todo un caso, pero eran buenas personas.

-Son adorables, después de todo esto debemos ir a visitarlos- el kazajo asintió mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa, ahora podían estar juntos y conocerse, sin mentiras ni tratos.

Llegaron a un muy lujoso y bonito edificio, Yuri sintió la culpabilidad de haberle dicho que seguro vivía en un departamento pequeño y usaba vasos de plástico.

Otabek vivía en el quinto piso, nada mal para ser un asistente y claro, venir de una familia acaudalada de Almatý.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó el kazajo una vez adentro, Yuri observaba todo cuidadosamente, era un amplio departamento, quizá un poco más que el suyo.

-No hay nada desechable, es lindo- sonrió Yuri mientras Otabek se alzaba de hombros.

-Debo admitir que mis padres lo compraron, pero la paga que me das no es mala, me alcanza para patos de cristal- se burló para después dicho desaparecer en una de las habitaciones.

Yuri pensó que ahora que eran pareja y debían trabajar juntos todo sería bastante divertido, aunque extrañaría al kazajo como asistente.

En ese momento, Otabek se aclaró la garganta audiblemente haciendo que se girara, ahí estaba, con una pequeña caja en las manos. Yuri sonrió rodando lo ojos.

-Debemos hacer esto de la manera correcta y ya que te pedí que te casaras conmigo, bueno, debe haber una buena propuesta ¿No?

Otabek se acercó al rubio tomando su mano y colocándose de rodillas haciendo que Yuri borrara su sonrisa y lo mirara con cierto nerviosismo y emoción.

-No es una caja hecha a mano con fotos mías pegadas, ni tampoco tengo un costoso traje porque es molesto usarlos, pero te ofrezco lo que tengo- dijo sonriéndole -Tuve dos años y tres días para conocer dos facetas de ti y me enamoré. Quiero seguir descubriéndote Yuri Plisetsky y me dejes ser tu asistente hasta el final de mis días.

-Asistente no, editor- corrigió Yuri tomando aquella caja –Y dentro de la pequeña caja, estaba al dirección de un hotel y…- decía abriendo el regalo tal como habían contado aquella ficticia historia, pero ésta vez, la realidad superaba la ficción y con creces.

Dentro de la caja estaba una hermosa sortija de diamantes, Yuri miró a Otabek con sorpresa mientras el kazajo se ponía de pie sacando la joya para colocarla en el dedo de Yuri.

-Te dije que lo haríamos de la manera correcta, y ésta vez con sortija.

-Si la compraron tus padres…- Yuri fue interrumpido por un beso, tal vez esa era la manera de detener la mordaz lengua del ruso.

-Te amo- dijo Yuri sonriendo mientras miraba al kazajo, ese hombre que se había convertido en su todo en sólo un par de días.

-También te amo.

-Tal vez debamos decir que vivimos en tu departamento.

-Sí, tal vez- dijo con una sonrida -Debemos leer todas esas preguntas, aún falta mucho por saber.

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo el rubio mirando su hermosa sortija, lo cierto era que jamás imaginó que usaría algo como eso, ni siquiera se imaginaba con un hombre, y ahora ya era alguien comprometido.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- dijo Otabek frunciendo el ceño y corriendo hasta su habitación dejando a Yuri pensativo, un par de segundos después salía con una caja de viaje para mascotas -Te compré un gato, pensé que si no aceptabas la sortija al menos te daría algo con lo que te comprometieras conmigo.

Al ruso casi le daba un ataque de risa, pero también de ternura, fue hasta el kazajo para tomar la caja y ver al lindo gato que había dentro.

-Adoro a los gatos, pero jamás tuve el tiempo de cuidar uno.

-Bueno, ya tenemos uno así que ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto todo, la sortija, la caja y el gato. Te amo- finalizó sosteniendo al pequeño felino entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás?- Yuri sonrió casi malévolamente mientras su mente luchaba con tres nombres que siempre imaginó cuando tuviese una mascota. Puma, tiger o escorpión, era una difícil decisión.

-Lo pensaré, pero ¿Cuándo veremos a tus padres y al abuelo? Les debo una disculpa.

-De hecho llegan mañana, inmigración dijo que les preguntaría a los vecinos y amigos cercanos, también viene JJ.

-Oh…

-¿Tienes algún problema, cariño?- preguntó Otabek viendo como Yuri le dedicaba media sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su gato.

-Es tu exnovio.

-Y él me hizo ver que te amaba- el rubio lo miró confundido -Somos amigos, Yuri, además, es el único amigo que tengo, hubiésemos llamado a Nishigori pero es inmigrante, debemos protegerlo.

-Bien, al menos él no me hará un baile exótico- sonrió el ruso abrazando a Otabek, disfrutando de ese pequeño pedacito de Almatý y de su nueva propuesta.


End file.
